


Вчерашнее ушло

by Mister_Key



Category: Suits (US TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Название: Вчерашнее ушлоАвтор: Mister_KeyКинк: 17. Я просто хочу мира. Оказывается, чувство обиды разъедает изнутри и я ненавижу это ощущение.КарточкаРазмер: макси, чуть не дотянуло до 17.000Пейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк&Стив Роджерс, Харви Спектер&Майк Росс, брюсташа, пантобакРейтинг: PG-13Категория: слэшЖанр: драмаВселенная: MCU, АU после ГВ, кроссовер с Suits, они же Форс-мажорыКраткое содержание: допустим, все решили поступить как взрослые людиПредупреждения: ради авторского произвола матчасть судебной системы США претерпела существенные измененияПримечание: Харви Спектер иногда говорит прямыми цитатами из сериала. Название текста совпадает с названием одной из серий, и это жжж неспроста.





	Вчерашнее ушло

— …чем причинили немецкой стороне совокупный ущерб в размере…

— С аэропортом Лейпцига мы заключили мировую, — напомнил Тони. — Комитет по расследованию инцидента, насколько мне известно, отозвал претензии. Даже Бундесвер, и тот унялся.

— Потому что ты купил его представителей на корню, — резко сказал Росс. — Вместе с отказом от претензий, и вот чего я не понимаю: тебе вправду скучно живётся, Старк? Или некуда тратить деньги?

— Это мои деньги, и нет, обошлось без взятки, просто дочь председателя комиссии работала на нашего президента, и я ловил её в воздухе, когда развалился самолёт, — объяснил Тони, пожав плечами. Левая рука немедленно заныла от пальцев до лопатки, жар поселился за грудиной, его опалило привычным утробным страхом тела, дёрнуло и стало неохотно утихать. — В моём списке трат на каждый год вот такими буквами написано: благотворительность. В этот раз она зарубежная, ну так что с того?

— Берлин, Лейпциг, пара мест попроще, — гнул своё Росс. — Послушай, Старк, признай очевидное: ты в заднице. Её глубина зависит…

— От твоей больной фантазии, — оборвал Тони, устав слушать угрозы. — Признай и ты очевидное, Тадеуш: мои адвокаты камня на камне не оставят от этих обвинений. Понимаю, тебе ужасно хочется держать меня на крючке, но однажды ваша братия уже пыталась пойти этим путём. Напомнить, чем тогда закончились слушания в Конгрессе? А судьбу госсекретаря Родригеса?

— Есть большая разница, — возразил Росс. — И отбился ты именно потому, что госсекретарём был не я. А теперь тебе как минимум светит укрывательство террористической группировки, и только посмей сказать о том, что понятия не имеешь, куда подевались твои дружки. Может, взлом Рафта мы и не докажем, но преступный сговор налицо.

Сердце снова беспокойно заныло — не от угрозы инфаркта, которой пугала Пятница и на которую Тони плевать хотел, — но от тревоги и злости на себя за эту тревогу. Кэп его предал. Команда развалилась, как детский песчаный замок. Он сам едва остался жив, и теперь пытался минимизировать ущерб. Вычёрпывал воду из стремительно тонущей лодки, пытаясь удержаться на плаву, и проблем в этом занятии было больше, чем возможностей. Финансы, ещё недавно казавшиеся неисчерпаемыми, сейчас были не в лучшей форме, неожиданные последствия выпрыгивали из самых неожиданных углов. Пеппер была в ужасе и гневе. Роуди… он не хотел думать о Роуди и не мог не думать — ежедневно, ежечасно, — о том, что прямо сейчас человек, однажды имевший неосторожность сделаться другом Тони Старка, мучительно пытается сделать хотя бы шаг.

Всего этого было бы достаточно, чтобы взбеситься, бросить всё и уехать к чёрту на рога, объявив о преждевременной пенсии, но…

Они были командой. Когда-то — даже семьёй, ну или ему так казалось, чёртов Роджерс был прав хотя бы в этом, а семья, пусть странная и непрочная, — не то, что можно отбросить так же легко, как обёртку от мороженого, переступить и пойти дальше.

— Хрен тебе, не дождёшься, — пробормотал Тони. Росс немедленно взбеленился, приняв это на свой счёт, и следующие минут десять увлечённо орал, грозя карами небесными и земными. Он орал, а Тони думал. Понятно было, что Росс не отстанет, что свора его юристов только и ждёт команды, чтобы напуститься на него и начать рвать на части. Какое-то время их удастся удержать силами юридического отдела Старк Индастриз, но исход, по большому счёту, ясен — и он, Тони, не может поделать ровным счётом ничего.

Или всё-таки?..

***

— Тебе нужно жениться, босс, — безапелляционно заявила Пятница. Тони едва удар не хватил; он долго кашлял, заплевав все бумаги кофе, отмахнулся от подкатившегося с предложением помощи Дубины и хрипло предложил:

— Повтори-ка?

— Жениться. Подписать брачный контракт, — Пятница умела стоять на своём. — Желательно задним числом, но и сейчас ещё не поздно. Не начинай проверять мои сервера, босс, от этого ужасно щекотно.

— И на ком… — Тони пустил петуха, обозлился и попробовал снова. — На ком ты мне предлагаешь жениться — а главное, зачем?

— На капитане Роджерсе, разумеется, — заявила эта наглая рыжая, и можно было только порадоваться тому, что кофе себя исчерпал, так что больше нечем было давиться. — Если дашь мне минуту, я объясню.

— Валяй, — он откинулся в кресле, закрыл глаза. Голова шла кругом от усталости и непонимания, как его жизнь в который раз ухитрилась скатиться в такое дерьмо. — А потом я всё-таки проверю твои серверы.

— Я проанализировала ситуацию, — надменно и обиженно сказала Пятница. — Наши дела не так уж плохи, юристам Росса не позавидуешь. Есть множество свидетелей того, как ты неоднократно и настойчиво уговаривал капитана Роджерса подписать Соглашение. 

— Питера из списка свидетелей долой, — не открывая глаз, потребовал Тони. — Чтобы даже имени его не упоминалось. Слишком он молод для всего этого дерьма.

— Он там и не упоминается, — успокоила Пятница. — Единственный шанс Росса — вытащить тебя на открытое заседание и начать задавать неудобные вопросы о капитане. Врать ты не станешь, а любой ответ начнут трактовать в самую неприятную сторону.

— Например? — Тони открыл один глаз. — Меня будут считать легковерным идиотом?

— Если бы. Вот, к примеру, один из очевидных вариантов: почему ты его не убил в порядке самозащиты?

— Потому что не смог, — буркнул Тони. — И никто бы не смог. Это Капитан Америка, он был не один, а я не всесилен.

— Тони, — очень мягко сказала Пятница, — в это просто никто не поверит. Вы были далеко от гражданских, на тебе была новая броня. Со стороны действительно выглядит как сговор: вы заранее решили сымитировать драку, а потом ты преспокойно отпустил обоих, а сам остался прикрывать парочку подозреваемых в международном терроризме. Или вот, скажем, ещё вопрос: почему ты до сих пор оплачиваешь все счета базы Мстителей и весь причинённый ими ущерб?

— Потому что кто-то же должен, — буркнул Тони. — Из всей нашей шатии-братии деньги есть только у меня, так что…

— Я понимаю, что это правда, и те, кто тебя знает, понимают тоже, — сказала Пятница. — Но всем остальным ты в жизни не объяснишь, что согласен спускать на ветер от пяти до двадцати процентов годового дохода только потому, что Мстители — твоя семья. Это тоже будет выглядеть… двусмысленно. И так во всём. Почему ты ни разу не брал отчислений за всё то, чем пользовался Щ.И.Т. и Мстители? Там наберётся под сотню наименований, от формы до квинджета, и…

— Потому что я не крохобор! — рявкнул Тони. Он понимал, что Пятница права, и злился ещё больше. — Прости. Не хотел орать. Каким образом мне может помочь брачный контракт?

— Ты сможешь не давать показания против супруга и всех дел, связанных с ним, то есть, фактически, против всех Мстителей, — сказала Пятница. — Кроме того, в глазах общественности ты из хитровыделанного богача, заботящегося только о том, как бы повыгодней состричь купоны, превратишься в жертву страсти. Такое любят.

— Есть один нюанс, — буркнул Тони и встал. — Нет, два. Первое: Пеппер очень не одобрит, если я примусь жениться на ком-нибудь, кроме неё. Второе: с Роджерсом я на одном гектаре срать не сяду. Тем более я не стану звонить ему и одалживаться, я…

Телефон зазвенел так неожиданно и звонко, что Тони подпрыгнул.

— Я предполагала, что ты именно так и поступишь, поэтому отослала капитану Роджерсу краткую сводку твоих новостей, — Пятница вздохнула. — Думаю, проверкой серверов я не отделаюсь, но мисс Поттс согласилась с моими доводами и дала добро.

Тони не успел переварить услышанное; гнев поднимался в нём удушливой волной, и Роджерс, названивавший ему, определённо был лучшей кандидатурой на то, чтобы сорвать злость. Он выудил верещащий мобильник, откинул крышку, набрал воздуха в грудь…

— Я согласен, — послышалось из трубки, и воздух колом встал у Тони в горле. Иногда ярость так сильна, что не позволяет даже выругаться, и сейчас был именно этот случай. — Тони? Послушай, мне страшно жаль, что всё так получилось, я…

— Пошёл ты на хуй, Роджерс, — сказал Тони и повесил трубку.

Телефон немедленно зазвенел снова. И снова. И снова.

Он продолжал звонить даже после того, как Тони разбил его о стену. 

Техника иногда бывает до ужаса упорной.

***

— Вы что, издеваетесь над нами, мистер Старк?

Он снова был в Конгрессе, только сейчас, в отличие от прошлого раза, всё катилось к чёртовой матери. За неполных два часа разбирательства на Тони попытались повесить всех собак, начиная с Соковийского прецедента и заканчивая… нет, вот список его грехов заканчиваться и не думал. Вспомнили даже беготню в Халкбастере, и удивительно было, как ещё не прицепили домогательства к несовершеннолетним супергероям — впрочем, Тони был уверен, что ещё не вечер.

— Могу переадресовать этот вопрос вам, — заявил он, пытаясь выглядеть уверенным и наглым. Это всегда помогало, но сейчас не получалось, хоть плачь. — Вы что, издеваетесь? Я должен искать оправдания тому, что был Мстителем?

— Не просто были Мстителем, мистер Старк, — сухо напомнил один из сенаторских крючкотворов, — а со-лидером Капитана Америки. Вы дрались вместе, работали вместе, вместе формировали команду и вместе несёте ответственность за её деяния.

— Спасибо, я в курсе всего, что нас связывало, — отрубил Тони. — Что не отменяет результата: как только разногласия оказались действительно серьёзными, всё, что нас объединяло, пошло коту под хвост. Или у вас есть по этому поводу сомнения? Тогда у меня для вас есть хороший окулист на примете — слепоту лечит просто на ура.

Пеппер, бледная и злая после утреннего скандала — теперь они скандалили нон-стоп, с того самого момента, как за Тони решили, не спросив его самого, — поджала губы. Ошибка, он и сам знал, что лучше было не давать повода к атаке, но порой было невозможно удержаться. 

— Хамство вам не поможет, потому что сомнения и в самом деле есть, — заводила стаи юристов не упустил брошенного ему шанса. Бледный и узколицый, он явно учуял запах крови и шёл по следу, не собираясь никого щадить. — Сначала вы с командой демонстрируете нерушимое единство, а теперь пытаетесь заставить нас поверить, что не знаете даже приблизительно, где сейчас находятся чрезвычайно опасные люди, решившие, что они и есть закон?

— Сейчас я пытаюсь понять, какого чёрта не последовал их примеру, — зло сказал Тони. — Может, Кэп вас купил или что-нибудь такое? Заметьте, я в это не верю, Стив и коррупция — как гений и злодейство, но почему-то же вы сейчас стараетесь изо всех сил, чтобы я пожалел о том, что выбрал сторону закона?

— Послушайте-ка, мистер Старк, такая контрпродуктивная позиция…

— Контрпродуктивная позиция? — переспросил Тони. С него было довольно. — Поцелуйте меня в зад, вот это — контрпродуктивная позиция!

Наливаясь кровью, юрист стал подниматься со стула, и тут в коридоре всполошились, истерически завизжала женщина, что-то грохнуло, дверь с треском распахнулась, ударившись о стену, и разыскиваемый всеми спецслужбами мира Стив Роджерс собственной персоной довольно прозаически вошёл в зал слушаний. 

Воцарилась потрясённая тишина, Стив оглянулся, как бы ища её причины, и, поняв, осторожно повесил щит себе за спину.

— Извините, — сказал он. — Я не хотел никого пугать. Привет, Тони.

***

Такого скандала в жизни Тони не случалось ещё ни разу, и он надеялся, что не случится и впредь. Даже был уверен, потому что переплюнуть Роджерса мог не всякий, да что там! Переплюнуть Роджерса не мог вообще никто.

— Да ты свихнулся, — заявил Тони убеждённо. Им дали час времени наедине — разумеется, под присмотром камер, писавших происходящее в мельчайших подробностях. — Кэп, ты хоть понимаешь, что натворил? Стоило уходить в подполье, чтобы так эпично из него вывалиться?

— Тебе нужна помощь, — просто сказал Стив. От этой простоты у Тони глаза наливались кровью, а горло перехватывало. 

— Что-то ты с нею запоздал, — давясь злостью, напомнил он. — Как там дела у твоего дружка? Ты бы за ним присмотрел — не ровен час, снова возьмётся за старое, а семейных пар по лесным дорогам ездит полным-полно.

Видно было, как Стиву больно. В глазах у него мелькнуло искреннее страдание, губы на мгновение сжались — и вместо ожидаемого, законного злорадства в Тони вспыхнул стыд.

Наверное, это было безнадёжно — пытаться разлюбить Стива Роджерса, капитана. Даже сейчас. Даже после всего, что он натворил — что они оба натворили друг с другом. После всей лжи, которую Стив нагородил за два долгих года молчания, после чудовищной драки в бункере, до сих пор отзывавшейся в Тони нытьём в костях и еженощными кошмарами — всё равно. Это было жуткое в своей окончательности чувство, не знавшее ни совести, ни пощады, не говоря уж об информированном согласии, и Тони давным-давно выкорчевал бы его из сердца, не будь уверен: выдернув проклятую любовь, разросшуюся в сердце, как зловредный сорняк в огороде, он заживо вытащит из себя сердце. Не в первый раз ему приходилось заниматься таким кровавым делом, да, но окончательного рывка оно пережить не могло. 

Делаться тенью бывшего Тони Старка, добровольно лишить себя самого дурацкого и честного чувства за всю свою жизнь не хотелось категорически, и потому Тони давным-давно принял компромиссное решение и прекратил попытки извести упрямую любовь. Как все компромиссы, этот изрядно отдавал дерьмом, но других вариантов не существовало. Или, лишённая подкормки из смутных надежд, довольно определённого вожделения и адской смеси восхищения и негодования, неуместная любовь потихоньку отболит и отгорит, или он будет и дальше держать себя в руках. Удаваться это будет плохо, рядом с Роджерсом Тони мгновенно превращался в пороховую бочку с тлеющим фитилём, но до сих пор они как-то ухитрялись выруливать из самых сложных ситуаций. Находить компромисс, договариваться, разыскивать общее при стольких различиях, выступать единым фронтом перед лицом общего врага… 

То есть ухитрялись до тех самых пор, как Роджерс умудрился ударить его в спину, да так, как мало кому удавалось. Будь жив Обадайя — кусал бы локти от зависти.

И всё-таки бить Роджерса в мягкое подбрюшье не стоило: бессмысленная жестокость, и только.

— Не слишком хорошо, — судя по лицу Роджерса, это было вежливым аналогом «хреновей некуда», но Тони вынужден был придержать комментарии. Зато от души обругал себя идиотом, готовым по второму кругу раскрутить чудовищный водоворот взаимных претензий. Ладно бы Роджерс, у него всегда щит летел быстрее мысли, но сам-то Тони считал себя человеком разумным. Горячным, увлекающимся, порой далёким от нормальности в чисто обывательском значении слова, но разумным. — И сейчас речь не о Баки, а о тебе. О нас и нашей семье.

Намёки от Стива Роджерса отличались прямотой и незаметностью танковой атаки. Особенно когда сопровождались многозначительно сведёнными бровями и взглядом в упор, похожим на выстрел. Тони чуть не пригнулся: так и чудился блеск летящего щита, а то и чего похуже.

— О нас и нашей семье, — повторил Тони, про себя проклиная своевольный искусственный интеллект, втравивший его в такую оказию. Может, он и вправду давал своим детищам слишком много свободы? Но как не дать, если сам ценишь возможность решать самостоятельно превыше всего на свете? Превращаться в жестокого кукловода не хотелось совершенно. — А всё ещё есть мы? Ты уж прости, у меня на этот счёт есть кое-какие сомнения.

Стив кашлянул и потянул из-за пазухи хрустнувший конверт. Охрана, подпиравшая прозрачный куб переговорной по периметру, сильно напряглась, но ничего криминального Роджерс не вытащил, положив перед Тони несколько листов бумаги самого официального вида.

— Тут оба экземпляра, — сказал он тихо. — Мне жаль, что я не предложил тебе раньше, а теперь вот приходится… в таких обстоятельствах. Дело, конечно, не в свидетельствах и бумагах, они мало что могут исправить, и я пойму, если ты не станешь подписывать, но… 

У Тони, видимо, что-то случилось с лицом, потому что Стив замолчал и уставился на него. Очень осторожно вытянул пальцы, самыми кончиками коснулся руки Тони, сжатой в кулак, с костяшек которого ещё не сошли ссадины. У Стива с руками было ничуть не лучше.

— Мы поменялись ролями, да? То я за тобой бегал, а теперь вот тебя разобрало? — скупо поинтересовался Тони. Пока Роджерс хмурился и пытался найти подходящий ответ, он думал что было сил, и выигранного времени хватило, чтобы понять, что самым разумными логичным выходом будет подняться, пройти мимо ожидающей охраны, грохнуть прозрачной дверью и забыть о проблемах Стива Роджерса, как… ну, скажем, как о вчерашнем обеде: куриное филе, салат, сок и пригоршня статинов, антикоагулянтов, ангиопротекторов и прочего, что прописала Пятница, взяв на себя роль его личного кардиолога. 

Хм, похоже, он слишком хорошо помнил вчерашний обед. И, совершенно определённо, не мог выбросить проблемы Роджерса из головы. Явившись сюда, тот подставился по полной — из чувства вины, уж Тони-то знал, на какие глупости оно порой толкает даже самого эгоистичного и легкомысленного человека, а Стив, при всём его чёртовом упрямстве, таким не был. Уйти сейчас означало предать доверившегося. Может, Роджерс и заслужил получить ответочку, даже определённо заслуживал, но…

— Дай сюда, — резко сказал Тони. Выхватил из руки Стива припасённую ручку, невольно содрогнувшись от острой вспышки воспоминаний, и поставил размашистую подпись. — Всё, мы считай что женаты, доволен? Так ты этого хотел?

— Босс, вы бы хоть прочли этот контракт, — вмешалась Пятница и стихла, потому что Тони с хрустом содрал со лба очки, её временное вместилище. Стив смотрел на него больными глазами, большая рука лежала поверх печатных строчек, в которых угадывалось «в связи с невозможностью заключения стандартного брачного соглашения», «гражданское партнёрство», «взаимные обязательства» и ещё сотня-другая бюрократических оборотов, неуклюжих, как попытки ходить на костылях. Роуди до сих пор… но о Роуди думать было нельзя — не сейчас, по крайней мере, если Тони хотел сохранить хотя бы подобие самообладания. 

— Нет, не так я этого хотел, но теперь от тебя хотя бы отстанут, — просто сказал Стив. — Должны отстать. Как мой партнёр, ты имеешь право не давать показаний против меня, и наоборот, так что… что у тебя такое с лицом? Тони?

— Поздравляю тебя, Роджерс, ты кретин, — зло ответил Тони. — Ты только что дал им окончательный повод считать наш брак фиктивным, только что личную печать не приложил. Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что не всё нужно вываливать как есть, напрямик? Что некоторые вещи можно и придержать до подходящего случая?

Он сказал это и испугался — лицо Стива мгновенно и страшно потемнело. Если правда, что каждый человек носит с собой свой собственный ад… да к чёрту, Тони знал, что это правда. Единственной причиной, по которой Роджерса ещё не взяли под арест, было предельное изумление всех вокруг и то невольное уважение, что возникает при виде чужого искреннего безумия; единственной причиной, по которой Тони всё ещё находился здесь, в прозрачной тюрьме из стекла и света, было то, что его собственный ад вплотную граничил с тем, что угадывался в Стиве. Так было всегда, вряд ли это когда-нибудь сможет измениться… как и тот факт, что Стив Роджерс был исключительно хорош в том, чтобы портить жизнь себе и окружающим. Тони это было более чем знакомо.

— Мне нужно было давным-давно всё рассказать. О твоей семье. О ГИДРЕ, о Баки, о своих подозрениях, а главное — о том, как ты мне дорог, — тихо сказал Стив. — Но я боялся. И наше… партнёрство… не поддельное, мы всё делали вместе. Сражались, защищали людей, рисковали всем. Ошибались тоже. И надеялись исправить ошибки, разве нет? Может быть, ещё не всё потеряно. Может быть, мы ещё сможем… вместе?

Видимо, это и была особая магия Стива Роджерса: как только он начинал говорить искренне и от души, сердца людей просыпались и тянулись к нему изо всех сил. А чтобы потянулось сердце Тони Старка, достаточно было и молчания, и Тони ненавидел себя за это — и ничего не мог с собой поделать.

— Я не стану давать против тебя показаний, — зажав себя в кулак и запрещая, запрещая смотреть в несчастные, самые лживые и самые голубые на целом свете глаза, сказал Тони. — Буду признателен за ответную любезность… партнёр.

— Я не стал бы свидетельствовать против тебя, даже если бы не было никаких бумаг, — резко ответил Стив и поднялся. Тони автоматически встал следом и проклял себя за это. Ещё одна незаконная магия Роджерса: стоило тому принять решение, и он превращался в ураган — катастрофическое явление, которому почти невозможно сопротивляться; стихия, захватывающая все жизни в радиусе поражения, несущаяся всё дальше и дальше, пока не иссякнет питающая её сила. Сейчас Стив явно решил идти до конца, и к чёрту весь сопутствующий ущерб, вот только Тони очень сомневался, что всех денег мира хватит, чтобы его оплатить. О том, как долго и мучительно придётся отстраивать разрушенное, Стив традиционно не думал. Просто был готов отдать всё, что имел, и себя самого в придачу, вот только хватит ли этого?

Тони достаточно прожил на свете, чтобы знать ответ на этот вопрос.

— Я готов, — сказал Стив подошедшему охраннику. — Если нужно дать какие-то пояснения...

— Ага, валяйте. Можем обойтись без шампанского и приглашений на торжество, — прибавил Тони.

***

С ордером на арест Стива вышла заминка: окружной прокурор, при всех его недостатках, был искренним фанатом Капитана Америки. Впрочем, Конгресс обошёлся и без досадных бюрократических мелочей: стоило Стиву занять своё место, вопросы посыпались градом.

Операция в Лагосе? Его вина и только его: следовало лучше подготовиться к операции и не проводить захват в непосредственной близости от гражданских. Соковийский прецедент? Да, разумеется, тоже его вина. За операцию отвечал он каклидер Мстителей. Тони слышал, как спокойно Стив его выгораживает, напирая на то, что в некотором отношении бред Зола имел под собой основания, и волосы шевелились у него на затылке. Бледная как смерть Пеппер, сидевшая напротив, делала ему страшные глаза, но Тони всё-таки перебил Стива, каркнув:

— Да хватит уже повторять его бред, ради бога, Роджерс. Это я был виноват. Свихнулась-то моя система. Ты к Альтрону и пальцем не притрагивался, нечего присваивать чужое.

Зал казался ему аквариумом, полным рыбы: большие зубастые акулы, оскаленные барракуды и пираньи поменьше, всякая мелкая голодная дрянь, готовая броситься и подобрать остатки. Все они, как по команде, поворачивались в одну сторону, блестя слюдой голодных глаз, и Тони тошно было чувствовать на себе оценивающие взгляды.

— Ты не мог предположить, что Альтрон выйдет из-под контроля, — напомнил Стив. — И ты делал его не как злую опасную игрушку, а как систему общепланетарной защиты, пока что-то пошло не так. Это и у гениев случается. Точнее, у гениев-то и случается, а не то не видать бы человечеству ни водородных бомб, ни электричества.

— Какая, к чёрту, разница, мы говорим о последствиях! — рявкнул Тони, теряя терпение. Страшнее всего сейчас было сорваться окончательно, и он был к тому опасно близок: невозможно было спокойно слушать, как Стив его… ну, как минимум не осуждал за то, что сам Тони считал собственным провалом, одним в череде многих, и явно не последним по масштабу. Впрочем, и не первым; даже не в тройке лидеров. Первым и главным провалом был он сам как отдельная человеческая единица, ничего не способная сделать правильно. Второе место прочно занимала постыдная непрошеная любовь, с которой Тони не мог справиться уже не первый год. На третьем, скаля жёлтые зубы из обглоданноговременем черепа, сидела смерть тех, кого не удалось спасти. — Я должен был предусмотреть!

— Ты и предусмотрел! — Стив тоже повысил голос, и боже, как же это походило на ещё один из их бесчисленных споров, где у каждого была своя правда и свой резон — споров, всегда заканчивавшихся одинаково. — Ты не господь бог, Старк, признай это уже в конце концов и перестань валить на себя всю вину мира! Уйми свой проклятый эгоизм хотя бы в этом!

— Теперь я начинаю верить в то, что они давным-давно вместе, — пробормотал кто-то, сидевший неподалёку. В каждом скандале случаются паузы, и сказанное попало в короткое окошко тишины, так что услышали многие. До Тони донеслось несколько неловких смешков, вырвавшихся, несомненно, против воли, и кипящая в жилах ярость стала понемногу остывать, сменяясь растерянным, ошеломлённым пониманием.

Стив не просто произносил нужные слова, пытаясь взять всю вину — тяжёлый, бугристый, режущий краями камень, — и переложить её себе на плечи. Он имел в виду именно то, что говорил, и это было так дико и странно: что всё это время он не думал о Тони и половины тех ужасных вещей, какие Тони думал о себе сам. И молчал, разумеется. Перекрёстный допрос катился дальше, а Тони всё не мог выбросить из головы эту простую и потрясающую вещь: оказывается, Стив действительно винил его за Альтрона не больше, чем себя самого.

— Будь я проклят, быть лидером Мстителей — самое паршивое занятие на свете, — буркнул Тони, и Стив замолчал на полуслове и удивлённо на него уставился. 

— Да нет, — сказал он. — Не так уж это плохо, Тони, честное слово. Мы делаем нужное дело, важное, обязательное. Кто-то должен защищать людей и Землю, вот мы и занимаемся этим…

— Занимались, — горько сказал Тони. — Пока всё не пошло к чертям. 

Вот снова это выражение: словно правда была слишком болезненной и острой, чтобы проглотить её, не поморщившись, но Стив терпел изо всех сил, не показывая боль. Тони захотелось дать себе по морде, и тут же — исчезнуть отсюда, из зала Конгресса, из-под прицелов чужих глаз. Никогда не быть Мстителем, не знать Стива Роджерса… хм, спиться к сорока и прожить совершенно бессмысленную жизнь ловеласа и изобретателя? Ну уж нет.

— Ещё вопрос, капитан Роджерс, — вклинился какой-то хлыщеватый тип. Выглядел он точь-в-точь как камердинер лорда Гиллингема в сериале, который крутили в госпитале у Хэппи, и Тони сразу его возненавидел. — Почему вы всё-таки отказались подписать Соковийские Соглашения?

— Я отвечу за него, — торопливо сказал Тони, потому что боялся даже предположить, что в ответ ляпнет Роджерс. Вполне могло потянуть на призывы к свержению конституционного строя, уж он-то Стива знал. — Потому что подписать предлагал мудак Росс… о, простите, государственный секретарь Мудак Росс...

В зале поднялся шум; в этот раз смешки были куда отчётливей, но Тони не слушал, спеша сказать то, что был должен.

— …и я сам, чёрт бы меня побрал, а я — ходячая антиреклама любой, даже самой хорошей идеи. Соковийские Соглашения были недоработаны, нам впихнули их, как сырой проект от парня сверху, если вы понимаете, о чём я, и дожали админресурсом. Стоило послать их к чёрту сразу же, как я увидел физиономию Росса у себя в офисе, но… 

— Тони, перестань, — попросил Стив. Он казался потрясённым не меньше, чем сам Тони пять минут тому назад. — Дело было совсем не в этом.

— Заткнись и дай договорить. Вы спрашиваете, почему Роджерс их не подписал? Я отвечу. Его растили в сороковые, когда вещи делались неторопливо и на совесть, а не на волне хайпа, — Тони оскалился и закончил, — я до сих пор считаю, что Соглашения — хорошая мысль. Была бы где-нибудь в идеальном мире, где нет продажных чинуш, неповоротливой махины бюрократии и шанса, что Гидра или ещё какая-нибудь дрянь проберётся на самый верх, как это однажды уже случилось. Я согласился подписать только потому, что понимал, как всё устроено, и хотел сохранить хоть подобие контроля. Может, улучшить чёртов бумажный кирпич. Может, отменить, напустив на него своих юристов. Но делать это удобнее, когда остаёшься на воле, а не сидишь в тюрьме или прячешься по углам, потому что люди, которых ты защищал, не щадя себя, решили, что ты-то и есть самое главное зло.

Он мельком поймал взгляд Стива — два пылающих голубых солнца на слишком спокойном лице, и договорил, кривясь от ненависти к себе:

— Ошибка была в том, что за Соглашение выступал я. Не Уилсон, не Романова, не кто-нибудь, кому Стив мог бы поверить. Но вышло как вышло, и я…

— Сожалею, — перебил Стив, украв то, что рвалось у Тони с языка. — Я очень, очень сожалею.

— Вряд ли больше, чем я, — хмуро сказал Тони. — Так оно всегда с семьями: с виду всё тип-топ, все друг другу улыбаются и хлопают по плечам, а потом лезешь в шкаф за футболкой, а на тебя вываливается скелет. Выплывает то, чего ты и представить себе не мог, даже не думал, что такое может случиться именно с тобой, но оно уже случилось и уже ничего не поправить.

— Боюсь, я не слишком понимаю, о чём вы, — заметил председательствующий сенатор. Тони скривился и помотал головой. Слишком больная тема, слишком неподходящее общество, и к тому же Стив точно знал, о чём он говорит, а остальных это не касалось. — Капитан Роджерс, вы согласны с трактовкой, предложенной вашим, э-э-э… 

— Мужем, — коротко подсказал Стив. — Нет, дело было не в том, что это Тони предложил. Мне не нравилась эта идея, но я готов был согласиться. Кто бы что ни говорил, я не самодур, честное слово, просто не хотел, чтобы Мстителей посадили на цепь. Было бы здорово согласиться. Меня бы не подозревали в попытке сделаться тираном и решать за других, Тони… Тони было бы гораздо легче. Команда не распалась бы на части, мы встретили бы любую угрозу единым фронтом, Баки сейчас лечился бы у хорошего врача, а не… простите. Я пытаюсь сказать, что для меня подпись под любым документом — это не просто росчерк пера, это согласие, от первой буквы до последней. Соглашения я принять не мог. Не в том виде, в каком они были, по крайней мере. Я пытался, честное слово, но когда понял, что собственными руками отдам свою и чужую свободу — не смог.

Тони, всё ещё тяжело дыша, вспомнил о том, как это было: когда Стив, всё ещё сжимая в пальцах раритет, которым Франклин Делано Рузвельт в своё время подписал закон о ленд-лизе, взвился практически на ровном месте. Ох, на ровном ли… Уважения к Тони и доводов разумной необходимости ему почти хватило, чтобы подписать чёртово Соглашение — но только почти, а это не считается и никогда не считалось. Не бывает почти-успеха, почти-победы, почти-изобретения: ты или делаешь всё на сто процентов, или можешь даже не начинать.

— Я ошибался, — произнёс Тони. — Сто семнадцать стран, да, чужая территория неприкосновенна, принципы демократии и ответственности, и всё такое прочее — всё это правильно, пока против Земли не откроются военные действия. Против всей Земли. И это непременно случится.

— Хватит изображать Кассандру, — потребовал кто-то. Тони только усмехнулся.

— Она-то в итоге оказалась права. Хорошо бы, чтоб я ошибался.

— Ты никогда не ошибаешься, — вдруг произнёс Стив, чем потряс Тони до глубины души. — А когда всё-таки ошибаешься, в итоге оказывается, что ты был прав, просто в будущем. Не знаю, как ты это делаешь, но… 

Он оборвал себя, перевёл взгляд на сборище подтянутых людей в костюмах, с галстуками и золотыми перьями, торчащими из нагрудных карманов — людей с папками, знанием законов, тайными грешками и пышными чинами, людей без малейшего сочувствия в опасливых сердцах, бьющихся вполсилы даже когда на карте стоит всё, и добавил:

— В любом случае сбежал-то я. Не вижу причин обвинять Тони в том, чего он не совершал и к чему не имел никакого отношения.

Твою-то мать.

***

Из федеральной тюрьмы Тони выставили — точнее, просто не впустили внутрь. Он настаивал и ругался, но серая махина пенитенциарной системы работала по своим внутренним законам, так что пришлось временно отступить. Стив только и успел, что пожать ему руку и пробормотать:

— Не делай глупостей, Тони, пожалуйста. Это ничем не поможет, только навредит. 

Тони уставился на парочку федералов, усиленно старавшихся не показывать страха. Парней можно было понять: да, Стив явно не собирался пробиваться на свободу, но что, если он взбесится? 

— Если потом я узнаю, а я узнаю, что с ним обращались плохо, — начал Тони, но один из агентов резко мотнул головой.

— Капитан Роджерс пока не осуждённый, но даже если бы и был, он Капитан Америка. Вы вправду думаете, что мы такие идиоты?

— Я думаю, что тюрьма никому не на пользу, — отрезал Тони. — И ещё — что у Стива полным-полно врагов. Следите за ним в этой проклятой тюрьме, и следите как следует. Упадёт хоть волос… 

— Не упадёт, — пообещал впечатлённый агент, поворачиваясь к Стиву. — Совсем всё не вовремя и некстати, но — мои поздравления, Капитан. Сразу видно, как сильно вас любят.

Стив дёрнул щекой, перехватил взгляд Тони и наклонился к нему. На ослепительно короткое пугающее мгновение показалось: сейчас поцелует. Агенты деликатно отвели глаза, и в оставшуюся долю секунды Тони слишком отчётливо понял, что не знает, как себя вести. Понятия не имеет, что делать, если всё-таки Кэп ошалел настолько, чтобы полезть с поцелуями.

Стив был так близко. Оглушающе близко: золотистые искорки в глазах, свежий загар — где его носило, интересно, неужели под жарким солнцем Ваканды? — и россыпь дурацких, совсем не подходящих решительному лицу веснушек. Тони так на них засмотрелся, что очнулся, только когда Стив слегка его тряхнул.

— Береги себя, — потребовал он, взглядом выжигая Тони насквозь. — Обещай мне, что будешь…

Надо было взвиться, высказаться — и не было сил. Тони только смотрел на него, и голова шла кругом, как от гипоксии. В конце концов он высвободился и отступил.

— Ты тоже.

Понятно было, что никто из них не сдержит так и не данного обещания. Агент, с которым Тони совсем недавно разговаривал, неловко кашлянул и произнёс:

— Капитан Америка, сэр… пора.

— Да, конечно, — отозвался Стив и напоследок обжёг Тони почти умоляющим взглядом, яснее всяких слов говорившим — пожалуйста. Останься в живых, не дай себя сожрать, не натвори ничего непоправимого.

Хотел бы Тони собрать что-нибудь из расползающихся беспомощных слов в ответ, да вот беда — не мог. Стива увели, а он всё смотрел вслед; было невыносимо видеть, как Стив уходит — спокойным шагом, как если бы собирался на прогулку или по делам. Он шёл как свободный человек, а не как парень, на которого стараниями Росса навертели столько наручников, что запястья совершенно скрылись под металлом; от одного этого у Тони подкатывали к горлу ярость и тошнота. 

Стив не был создан для наручников. Только не он, никогда. 

— Пятница, — просипел Тони. — Мне срочно нужен рейс в Ваканду.

— Почему именно туда, босс? 

— А где, как ты думаешь, они прятались всё это время? — поинтересовался Тони. — Любой идиот догадался бы.

— Росс — не любой идиот, он злобный и опасный идиот, — парировала Пятница. — Но вас не отследят, я позаботилась. 

***

В Ваканде Тони оказался через три часа; учитывая разницу во временных поясах, новости о случившемся дошли сюда одновременно с ним, и только поэтому — и ещё потому, что отражающие щиты его борта были не хуже тех, которыми Ваканда защитила своё сердце, — обошлось без досадных неожиданностей в виде дружественного огня.

Т’Чалла принял его немедленно. Вид у него был несколько встрёпанный и, пожалуй, удивлённый. 

— Опустим предисловия, — предложил Тони. Голова у него звенела от напряжения и мыслей, вертевшихся по кругу: как, как, чёрт возьми, вытащить Стива из той западни, куда он добровольно сунулся сам? — Мне нужно переговорить с Барнсом.

— Это невозможно.

Тони понял, что звереет. Да, он всё ещё был зол на Стива Роджерса — до скрежета зубовного, до пелены перед глазами, до полуобморока, — но с этим они смогут разобраться позже. После того, как Стива перестанут казнить в каждой чёртовой газете в каждой чёртовой статье, а за этим — Тони знал по опыту, — дело не станет. Толпа обожает свергать кумиров, которыми ещё недавно восхищалась, и он не собирался оставлять Стива на его Голгофе в одиночестве.

— Барнс что, подох? — коротко осведомился он, поймал недовольный блеск в чёрных глазах и подытожил, — если нет, тащите его сюда. У меня мало времени.

Т’Чалла поднялся с трона, бесшумно скользнул мимо Тони и дал ему знак идти следом. Недоумевая и всё ещё злясь, тот подчинился, пытаясь на ходу предугадать, что могло случиться с Барнсом. В казнь без суда и следствия он не верил, внезапный побег казался более вероятным — дружок Роджерса явно был из тех, кто не привык долго засиживаться на одном месте, и ещё меньше походил на человека, готового отвечать за свои действия, — но как можно удрать из Ваканды? Разве что Т’Чалла поспособствовал.

Тёмные стены неровной фактуры, дань древней моде, сменились сперва мягким полумраком, а потом отчётливо больничным интерьером: сплошь кипенная белизна, запах озона и неприятно яркие лампы, смотревшие с потолка. Тони, поморщившись, потёр глаза — он терпеть не мог больницы. Барнс что, заболел? Удивительно. В их последнюю встречу досталось всем троим, но если даже он сумел выкарабкаться…

— Вот он, — почти торжественно произнёс Т’Чалла и отступил на шаг, открыв взгляду Тони вертикальный бокс. Стекло изнутри затянуло инеем, но тёмная фигура стоящего человека была видна и несомненна. Тони поперхнулся неоконченной мыслью и застыл, изучая зрелище. Так могла бы выглядеть кукла с потопленного Титаника: искажённый ледяной линзой, пострадавший при крушении, жутковатый силуэт, понемногу проступающий с глубины.

— Он что, и тут успел натворить дел? — спросил Тони, слыша в собственном голосе одновременно злость и панику. Барнс не просто пугал его до усрачки — c этой, постыдной и неконтролируемой реакцией тела, Тони мог справляться и справлялся, до хруста стиснув зубы, — но и вызывал глубинное отвращение, не поддающееся никаким уговорам. Так мог бы чувствовать себя арахнофоб, увидевший паука, быстро перебирающего лапками по потолку — никакое осознание собственной превосходящей силы не могло перекрыть простое и честное омерзение, требующее убраться от твари как можно дальше. — Напал на кого-нибудь?

Т’Чалла покачал головой, и Тони тут же предложил версию, идущую следом.

— Значит, решил опять удрать, — он с болезненным любопытством сродни тому, что требует непременно содрать присохшие бинты и рассмотреть рану, разглядывал молчаливую тень за стеклом. — Вот почему Роджерс явился сам. Хотя он и так явился бы.

— Невежливо и несправедливо, — заметил Т’Чалла, скрупулёзно проверяя датчики камеры. — Я читал его досье; Барнс не из трусливых.

— _Был_ не из трусливых, — Тони уже успел оценить современную начинку камеры. В Ваканде не скупились — такой современной техникой мог похвастаться далеко не каждый криоцентр. — Очень давно. Буди его. Пора отвечать за дела рук своих.

Т’Чалла уставился на него неморгающим кошачьим взглядом, и Тони раздражённо буркнул:

— Ты там был. Видел всю эту мясорубку. Ты правда думаешь, что если я не смог прикончить его тогда, ничего не соображая от ярости, то примусь сейчас, всё хорошенько обдумав? 

— Нет, — после паузы признал Т’Чалла. — Нет, я так не думаю.

— Тогда разбуди его и дай нам полчаса. Можешь посидеть рядом, если боишься, что я сорвусь — даже лучше, если ты посидишь рядом, чёрт возьми, потому что я не хочу случайно сказать что-нибудь, что запустит его модус смерть-всему-живому, — и если в конце концов он решит остаться здесь, изображая чёртову ледяную Анну…

Т’Чалла недоумённо свёл брови — он явно не слишком свободно ориентировался в последних веяниях детской мультяшной моды.

— Неважно, — вздохнул Тони. — Просто дай мне шанс.

Т’Чалла дал. Он сидел неподвижно, как статуя, пока техники и медбратья запускали дефростацию, меняли состав воздушной смеси, проверяли частоту сердцебиения и с десяток других параметров, выкачивали из сосудов кровь, согревали и вливали её заново. Когда Барнс открыл глаза и почти мгновенно напрягся, осознав перемену, Т’Чалла ожил и произнёс:

— Не нужно резких движений, сержант Барнс. Я здесь для того, чтобы обеспечить безопасность — свою, вашу и мистера Старка. Он жаждет с вами поговорить.

Тони скривился, чувствуя, как во рту набралось горечи. Он совершенно не жаждал говорить с Барнсом, но долг перед супругом — супругом, чёрт возьми! — был сильнее любых «хочу» и «не хочу». 

— О… о чём? — запнувшись, уточнил Барнс. Он глянул на Тони и тут же опустил взгляд, точно обжёгся. Потом сообразил и встревоженно уточнил, — что-то со Стивом?

Тони обнаружил, к собственному изумлению, что вполне может смотреть на сукина сына без содрогания. Ну хорошо, почти без содрогания. Барнс был похож на раненую дворнягу, прибившуюся к теплотрассе: заросшую, пугающуюся каждого резкого звука, смертельно опасную в том случае, если в её маленьком мозгу, нацеленном только на выживание, вспыхнет инстинкт, кричащий: убей. Нужно быть полнейшим идиотом, чтобы брать такую тварь к себе домой, лечить и приучать к командам, надеяться на то, что въевшаяся в пса агрессия уступит место преданности и любви, но у Барнса было преимущество: он не был безмозглым хищником, умеющим только убивать. По крайней мере, сейчас.

— В точку, — подтвердил Тони, и неприятно-светлые, как бы выцветшие, глаза в красных прожилках лопнувших от перепада температуры, остановились на нём. — У него проблемы, Барнс. Я — одна из них. Ты — ещё одна. А самая большая проблема Кэпа глядит на него из зеркала по утрам. Теперь скажи, ты хочешь увидеть своего дружка на свободе и без наручников? 

— Я никого не буду убивать, — Барнс весь ощетинился, снова сделавшись похожим на дворнягу. Опасную и злобную, готовую наброситься и кусать, кусать, кусать. — Ты же, кажется, из богатых. Иди шантажировать кого-нибудь другого.

Т’Чалла отчётливо кашлянул, и только этот отвратительно вежливый, рассудочный звук заставил Тони медленно разжать руку. Активировавшийся было защитный браслет медленно вернулся в обманчиво мирную форму часов, даром что пульс под ним продолжал частить: Тони, силясь занять своё время чем угодно, кроме бесплодных размышлений о том, что в газетах уже вовсю называли Противостоянием, добавил в механизм систему биозапуска и дополнительный контроль заряда.

— Думаю, мистер Старк не заслужил таких слов, — очень мягко произнёс Т’Чалла. — Он знал о том, где находитесь вы, Джеймс, и ваши друзья, с самого вашего прибытия, и мог бы устроить и вам, и мне массу проблем. Но не сделал этого. 

На бледной физиономии Барнса, успевшей покрыться розоватыми звёздочками сосудов, лопнувших от перепада температур, появилось несвойственное ему выражение; он опустил глаза.

Прежде чем он успел сказать хоть что-нибудь, Тони вмешался.

— Даже не думай извиняться, — потребовал он. — В том, что я не сплю ночами и так и мечтаю сотворить какую-нибудь херню со своими соратниками, меня и так обвиняет каждый третий, ты не оригинален. А за главное извиняться бессмысленно: и мёртвых не вернёшь, и не твоя вина, хоть и твоими руками. Вернёмся от соплей к делу?

Барнс уставился в стол, точно на том были написаны все тайны мира. Тони не сразу понял, что тот пытается зацепиться взглядом за замысловатый узор и не заплакать. Неудивительно, на самом деле: эмоциональная лабильность — вечная беда и тех, кому довелось пережить серию травмирующих событий, а у Барнса полжизни состояло именно из таких, и тех, кого только что выудили, как камбалу или сёмгу, из глубокой холодовой комы. 

— У Стива проблемы, — повторил Барнс. Тони кивнул и коротко изложил суть произошедшего; Барнс медленно кивал, потом сказал:

— Если я засвечусь — меня тут же сцапают люди из правительства. Я знаю, я читал. Они тут же поставят меня под ружьё, засекретят, и всё начнётся сначала.

— Если ты _не_ засветишься, — безжалостно припечатал Тони, чувствуя себя полнейшим мерзавцем, — Стив будет отвечать за всё, что мы наворотили. Он, я, все Мстители. Всё пошло под откос, стоило тебе появиться — плохая новость. У меня есть технология, которая вычистит ГИДРу из твоей головы — хорошая. 

Барнс беспомощно посмотрел на ТЧаллу, как будто спрашивал совета, и тот кивнул.

— Техника изменения воспоминаний. Я изучал её, когда в научных кругах поднялся шум после её демонстрации публике. Шури тоже заинтересовалась, даже разрабатывала кое-что своё, и результаты были неплохие, хотя так глубоко я не вникал. 

— Есть один нюанс, — вздохнул Тони. — Чтобы произвести впечатление на присяжных, нам придётся показать обе твои ипостаси, Барнс. Мало просто явиться и взять вину на себя, а потом заявить — это не я, это всё кураторы из ГИДРы. Они должны тебе поверить, а ты, боюсь, должен будешь поверить мне. 

— Нет! — Барнс отшатнулся, побелев. Розовые пятна на его лице налились тёмным, сделав похожим на прокажённого. — Нет! Что угодно, только не это!

Тони тяжело вздохнул и поднялся. Что же, он не рассчитывал на успех… почти не рассчитывал. Надеялся — да, вопреки всем доводам рассудка, но до конца не верил и, к собственному сожалению, оказался прав. Заставить человека, прятавшегося по крысиным норам и за несколько лет не удосужившегося послать когда-то лучшему другу хотя бы записку с координатами бункера, где, как боеголовки в шахтах, хранились пятеро смертельно опасных убийц с наглухо повёрнутыми мозгами? Уговорить человека, нацеленного сохранить жизнь любой ценой, подвергнуть её новой опасности? О чём он, спрашивается, думал? 

Наверное — о том, что ради чёртова Стива Роджерса дал бы выпустить себе кишки и кровь по капле, если бы только это чему-нибудь помогло. Если бы Стив хоть раз попросил, даже просто намекнул, если бы дал понять, что ему нужна помощь… но нет. Всё, что давал ему Стив, было иллюзией нужности, а узнать о том, как на самом деле обстоят дела, пришлось в самый неподходящий момент и самым жестоким образом. Такие вот они, неподходящие моменты: вытаскивают наружу всё, что скрывалось под маской дружбы и взаимопонимания, и заставляют тебя признать неприглядную правду.

Они со Стивом никогда не были друзьями. Чужими людьми — тоже. А как называется то, что накрепко стянуло их с первой же встречи, порой раздражая, порой — заставляя сердце частить и болезненно-сладко сжиматься, а чаще всего вгоняя Тони в состояние глубокого изумления, он не знал.

Что же, значит, придётся вытаскивать Стива иначе. Шансов было не так уж много, но всё-таки были. Скажем, если удастся напасть на транспорт, перевозящий заключённых… или выкупить Стиву свободу, отдав Россу часть активов…

К чёрту, ну кого он пытался обмануть? Отбить Стива силой означало, что вместо одного лидера Мстителей в подполье окажутся оба, а Росс никогда не согласится на часть, если будет иметь возможность взять всё. И ведь он, Тони, отдаст. Отдаст и большее, как бы ни глупо это было.

Он очнулся от тишины, встряхнулся, выдирая себя из одолевших мыслей, и обнаружил, что Т’Чалла что-то негромко втолковывает Барнсу. Тот сидел, обняв голову ладонями, и, кажется, даже чуть слышно поскуливал.

— Оставь его, — не выдержал Тони. У каждого своя норма дерьма в жизни, и он не собирался осуждать Барнса за желание отсидеться где потише — что поделать, каждый сам решает, когда с него хватит, — но с досадой и разочарованием поделать не мог ничего. Кэп пустил коту под хвост всё, чем успел обрасти в новом мире — ради вот этого? — Т’Чалла, брось. Есть и другие пути вытащить Стива.

— Не понимаю, как тебя умудряются считать бизнесменом, — парировал Т’Чалла. — Старк, ты же совсем не умеешь ни убеждать, ни передавать полномочия.

— Я изобретатель, а не дипломат, — объяснил Тони, несколько уязвлённый. — Для договоров и прочего у меня есть отдельная служба болтунов на зарплате. 

— Ты просил полчаса, — напомнил Т’Чалла. — Теперь прошу я: дай мне самому попытаться. Даже не ради Капитана, а ради самого мистера Барнса. Он ведь себе не простит, если сейчас останется в стороне.

Тони пожал плечами. С его точки зрения, переубедить Барнса было примерно так же реально, как уговорить инсектофоба подержать пригоршню гусениц, но он был в гостях, и выбирать не приходилось. Он выбрался в коридор, нащупал в кармане старкфон, просмотрел ленту новостей. Ничего хорошего она не предвещала: все как с цепи сорвались, акции пошли вниз, Пеппер прислала короткое «позвони мне» и фотографию, гулявшую по сети: он сам, с перекошенной злобной физиономией, смотрит вслед Кэпу, которого под конвоем уводят прочь. Неизвестный фотограф подписал своё творение коротко и ясно: «свадебные наручники». Тони немедленно захотелось его убить.

— Это была твоя идея, — напомнил он, стоило Пеппер взять трубку. — Твоя, Пеп, так что даже не начинай.

— А ты на неё согласился, — упрямо сказала Пеппер. — Не то чтобы я держала у твоей головы пистолет, помнишь? Где ты, Тони? Тут сумасшедший дом, акционеры практически штурмуют штаб-квартиру. 

— Пусть разобьют палатки и подождут денёк, — небрежно предложил Тони. — Я тут немного занят. Пытаюсь разгрести всё, что набралось.

— Да, я потому и волнуюсь, — Пеппер помолчала. — Я говорила с юристами. Харви Спектер — помнишь такого? — клянётся, что вытащит Стива, если вы оба не натворите глупостей. Вы ведь не натворите? Скажи, что нет.

— Ты всё равно не поверишь, мы слишком хорошо знакомы, — Тони помнил Харви Спектера, ну конечно. Тот был не просто хорош — ослепителен, настоящий серебряный язык судебных залов, но хватит ли его умений? — Яблоко раздора, Пеп. Я его почти добыл.

— Что?! — начала Пеппер, но позади Тони раскрылась дверь, и массивная тень Т’Чаллы на мгновение легла на белый вытянутый прямоугольник, перечеркнувший полумрак. 

— Я перезвоню, — соврал Тони, повернулся к Т’Чалле и поднял брови. — Ну?

Кот-король пожал плечами и отступил на полшага, продемонстрировав Барнса. Тот стоял, опустив плечи и голову, крепко сжав уцелевший кулак, и тяжело подтвердил:

— Да. Ради Стива… это будет правильно.

— В первую очередь ради вас самого, Джеймс, — поправил Т’Чалла. — Не забывайте, о чём мы говорили. Стив как-нибудь выкрутится, он давно уже не тот хрупкий мальчик, которого вы защищали. А вот вы не можете всю оставшуюся жизнь бегать от собственной тени.

— Да, — буркнул Барнс и обнял себя единственной рукой. — Да, не могу. Я устал, устал… — он бросил быстрый взгляд на Тони и прибавил совсем другим тоном, невольно сделавшим его моложе, почти мальчишкой, — …видеть их во сне. Наяву тоже.

Тони привычно передёрнуло, но уже не от омерзения. Барнс выглядел как человек, живущий над бездной, из которой то и дело тянутся бледные руки мертвецов; человек, чей страх однажды сделался слишком сильным и победил; человек, наконец-то решивший дать бой этому страху. 

Никакого сочувствия он по-прежнему не вызывал, и Тони полагал, что это навсегда — невозможно сочувствовать типу, удавившему твою мать, — но не уважать его решимости хотя бы раз пойти до конца Тони не мог.

— Думаю, — сказал Т’Чалла, — Тони готов дать тебе возможность с ними распрощаться. Может быть, не навсегда и не полностью, но шанс — лучше, чем ничего, согласен?

Барнс рвано кивнул и шагнул к Тони. Заметил, как тот непроизвольно напрягся, остановился на половине движения и пробормотал:

— Не бессмысленно.

— Что-что? — переспросил Тони. Он прощально пожал тяжёлую руку Т’Чаллы и уже торопился на выход — время было дорого, но притормозил, чтобы расслышать.

— Не бессмысленно, — повторил Барнс с удивившей Тони твёрдостью. — Ты сказал, просить прощения без толку, и ты прав — _тебе_ это не нужно. Но и я прав: это нужно _мне_.

Тони молча смотрел на него, пытаясь… он сам не знал, что пытается сделать. Не сорваться? Выслушать? Не удивляться внезапно прорезавшемуся мужеству? Не вспоминать кошмарную запись, до сих пор приходившую к нему во снах, от которых он просыпался, вопя, в автоматически активировавшейся броне? 

Барнс решил всё за него. Шагнул вперёд и неловко опустился на колени, как перед палачом или причастием. Тони даже ахнуть не успел, а уже видел склонённую голову со свалявшимися волосами, и не мог найти не то что слов — ни единой мысли.

— Я их убил, — тяжело сообщил Барнс, как будто Тони сам не знал. — Я не хотел, я хотел _не_, но не смог. Ни сопротивляться коду, ни сделать что-нибудь, чтобы освободиться, и поэтому твои старики лежат в могиле. Простить такое невозможно, но всё-таки — прости. Если сможешь, если когда-нибудь сумеешь, я готов буду сделать что угодно, чтобы ты простил.

В горле стоял скомканный вопль, а глаза жгло сухим жаром. Тони почувствовал, как металл наползает на запястье, туго и привычно обхватывает пальцы, как рука поднимается сама собой, и поспешно дёрнул её к себе, стиснул запястье, чувствуя, как под металлом и кожей, загнанная в узкие русла сосудов, колотится кровь. Они с Барнсом словно поменялись местами: теперь он сам, Энтони Эдвард Старк, был на грани того, чтобы совершить страшное и непоправимое дело.

— Не могу, — сквозь зубы процедил он, запрещая самому себе сделать то, что казалось таким простым, естественным. Ужасным, но единственно правильным, справедливым… он знал цену такой справедливости. Однажды уже прочёл её в разъярённых голубых глазах Кэпа, в несколько дней просравшего всё, что строилось годами. — Не могу… простить. Но и винить не стану. 

Голова Барнса пошла вниз, мелькнула полоска голой шеи над краем воротника. В ней не было ничего особенного, но Тони не мог перестать смотреть. Этот человек предлагал ему жизнь, пытаясь выкупить себя из ада вины и воспоминаний, а он не мог, просто не мог взять такую плату. 

Считать Джеймса Барнса трусом — тоже. Тот уже поднялся на ноги и нашёл в себе силы посмотреть Тони в глаза. 

— Это больше, чем я надеялся, — сказал Барнс. — Спасибо. А теперь пойдём выручать Стива, ему я задолжал не меньше.

***

...предварительное слушание назначено на десять утра понедельника. Вам потребуется подтвердить свои показания и ничего больше — ничего больше, подчёркиваю, у нас уже есть стратегия ведения дела. Тут ещё краткая выжимка ваших показаний, босс — наверное, чтобы не было никакой отсебятины. 

Тони потёр глаза, с трудом их разлепив. Джетлаг терзал его беспощадно, а тревога — ещё сильней, на часах было без пяти восемь, так что до предварительного слушания в суде оставалось всего ничего. Барнс спал, свернувшись клубком и натянув одеяло поверх головы, и Тони прошептал:  
— Ясно. Пятница, набери этого Харви, мне будет нужно с ним переговорить до начала слушаний. Вряд ли поможет, если я просто свалюсь им на голову с ценным свидетелем подмышкой.

— Определённо, босс, — прошелестела Пятница, только что читавшая Тони почту. Сам он не мог: в глазах прыгали мушки, буквы ускользали прочь, не складываясь в смыслы. — Я оставила сообщение на автоответчике коменданта Northern Neck, как вы распорядились. Звонки из тюрьмы разрешены с половины девятого до десяти, свидания — во второй половине дня в пятницу. Зарезервировать время?

— Я очень надеюсь, что до пятницы мы успеем его вытащить, — пробормотал Тони. — Погоди с этим. 

Барнс тревожно зашевелился и вскинулся во сне. Слышно было, как он бормочет — нет, нет, нет, — и Тони по опыту знал: во сне он орёт во всю глотку. Но никто не слышит. 

— Пирсон и Хардман, слушаю вас.

Тони перехватил звонок до того, как Пятница успела представиться, и наткнулся на безупречно профессиональную ледяную стену высотой в целый нью-йоркский небоскрёб.

— Мистер Харви Спектер? Боюсь, он очень занят и не сможет…

— Боюсь, он сможет, — Тони сбросил на автоматически определившуюся почту пару строчек кода, мгновенно отключивших все «занято» и «зарезервировано», подумал и прибавил умеренно щедрую компенсацию прямиком на счёт. Война не выбирает средств, а он именно что воевал за Стива и нуждался в надёжном оружии. — Переключайте.

Мгновенно засветилась вторая линия — Пеппер. Алый сигнал звонка плыл и извивался в воздухе, как рассерженная летучая змея, и Тони отогнал его. Потом всё-таки принял, устыдившись.

— …чёрта, Тони, что ты вытворяешь! — Пеп взяла с места в карьер. — Джессика Пирсон оборвала мне телефон, тебе что, исков мало?

— Надеюсь, этот Спектер стоит своих денег, — отозвался Тони, начиная злиться. Пеп была вне себя, но и он тоже, а кроме того, не привык ждать по очередям. — И времени. Какого чёрта я должен…

Телефон зазвонил. Его личный номер, не подключённый даже к Пятнице — история с Альтроном не прошла даром. Тони оборвал звонок и взял трубку.

— Мистер Старк.

— Харви Спектер, я полагаю, — Тони запустил сканирование всех систем и тут же понял, что оно не покажет ничего подозрительного. В мире адвокатов, прокуроров и судей информация распространяется старым привычным способом: от одного к другому, прямо в руки, в обход сети. Выключи всё электричество на свете — и всё равно какой-нибудь парень окажется знаком с другим парнем, оба они будут обязаны старому сокурснику Спектера, а тот будет хранить на груди клочок конспекта с заветными цифрами, которых не найдёшь ни на одной визитке. То же самое касалось и самого Тони, и всё-таки Роджерс каким-то образом узнал его личный… так, стоп. — Надеюсь, кофе у вас лучше, чем обычно бывает в адвокатских конторах.

— У нас вообще всё лучше, чем бывает в адвокатских конторах, но нам разумнее встретиться в суде, — отозвался Спектер, и тон его голоса — насмешливый, чуточку издевательский, безупречно вежливый, так что не придерёшься, мгновенно взбесил Тони до красных пятен перед глазами.

На кону стояла жизнь Стива Роджерса. Его дурацкая, по большей части честная, самоотверженная, практически беззащитная жизнь. А тип по имени Харви Спектер воспринимал его случай именно как случай. Один из многих, разве что с оплатой повыше тысячи за час и с большим вниманием прессы. Интересно, как в адвокатской среде принято относиться к таким обстоятельствам: как к бесплатной рекламе или как к досадной помехе? Впрочем, всё равно.

— Дайте угадать: потому что на Джессику Пирсон работаете именно вы, — Тони поискал на столе заблудившуюся статью, полную таких дифирамбов восходящей звезде юридического Олимпа, что неловко делалось. — Что ж, если так, вы знаете, что и я привык получать лучшее.

— Или делать это лучшее самому, — подтвердил Спектер. — Поверьте, я в курсе вашей ситуации, и она как раз настолько безнадёжна, чтобы я за неё взялся. 

Тони закрыл глаза и попытался представить себе Харви Спектера, адвоката. В костюме от Бриони — Тони сам носил такие, когда нужно было пустить пыль в глаза, и ненавидел их всеми фибрами души, — и в безупречно бездушном, излучающем успех и богатство офисе, с надменной физиономией властителя чужих судеб и умного сукина сына, способного оправдать всякую вину и дать утонуть любому, у кого недостаточно денег…

— Вытащите его, — сказал он. — За деньгами дело не станет.

— Не всё в мире решается деньгами, мистер Старк. По крайней мере, только деньгами.

Тони уставился в стену напротив, поражённый до глубины души. Такое могла бы сказать Пеппер, это мог бы сказать Стив, а уж в газетах, ожесточённо осуждавших его за неприличное богатство, такие сентенции встречались сплошь и рядом, но услышать её от старшего партнёра Пирсон и Хардманн было… неожиданно.

— Значит, решите иначе, и мне наплевать, чью душу и какому сатане вы продадите, — Тони помолчал и признался. — У меня есть опасная карта, этакий джокер в рукаве. Переговорим об этом после слушаний. 

— Обязательно прихватите и джокера, и чековую книжку, — посоветовал Харви. — Деньги решают не всё, но и без них не обойтись, а я собираюсь выиграть вам дело, мистер Старк, и неплохо на этом заработать.

***

— И речи быть не может.

Тони устало выдохнул и посмотрел на Барнса. Против ожиданий, тот выглядел вполне бодро: от людей не шарахался, ни на кого не кидался, даже пытался проявлять вежливость: когда Тони начал отрубаться из-за джетлага, принёс ему кофе.

— Но почему? — спросил он. Первая часть слушаний прошла без всякого толку: Тони изложил всё, что от него требовалось, особенно напирая на своё участие в делах Мстителей и выгораживая Стива что было сил, но никого не убедил. Судьи, казалось, уже пришли к выводам, и те были неутешительны; то, что Старк не язвил, не угрожал и не пытался извести на корню любое из возможных возражений, казалось, работало против него. Так оно всегда: в кои веки попытаешься сделать всё как положено, а твои попытки делают всё только хуже. — Эти ублюдки считают меня помешанным! Я привожу факты, веду себя паинькой, ни на слово не отклоняюсь от рекомендаций юристов, будь они неладны, и с тем же успехом мог бы проповедовать коровам: они просто смотрят на меня и твердят своё. Самое время, как по мне, попробовать что-нибудь другое.

— Я неформально пообщался с обвинителем и послушал, о чём говорят в кулуарах, — возразил Спектер. — Типичное политическое дело: никого не волнует, виновен ваш фиктивный супруг или нет, всех интересует…

— Он не фиктивный. С чего вы взяли вообще? Самый настоящий брак!

Спектер посмотрел на Тони с раздражённой жалостью учителя, вынужденного в третий раз подряд выслушивать одно и то же глупейшее оправдание. 

— Вы даже ни разу не спали, — сказал он, заставив Тони подавиться воздухом. — Да, это видно, если знать, на что обращать внимание, а вы не знали? Между вами такое облако висит — ни с чем не спутаешь. Вокруг вас не сплошные идиоты, Старк, хоть вам порой и кажется иначе. Это фиктивный брак, и это в любом случае неважно. Никому нет дела до ваших с Роджерсом отношений, его просто хотят взять под контроль. Одна партия считает, что это возможно, если как следует зажать его в угол.

— Идиоты, — припечатал Тони. 

— Вторая, — закончил Спектер, — чуть умнее или трусливей, или и то, и другое вместе. Всякому хочется отдавать приказы Капитану Америке, но кое-кто прекрасно понимает, что каждый такой приказ в первую очередь опасен для того, кто его отдал, а уж потом для всех прочих. Между этими двумя полюсами и происходит принятие решения, и меньшее, чем вы и капитан можете отделаться — условный срок. Если удастся как следует напугать всю эту свору, и если страх окажется сильнее жадности…

— Ничего не меняется, — внезапно пробормотал Барнс, о котором Тони, честно говоря, позабыл. — Политика как была грязнее грязи, так и осталась. Стив всегда её терпеть не мог.

— Возвращаясь к идее продемонстрировать невиновность сержанта Барнса, — тут же вцепился Спектер. — Я категорически не рекомендую даже громко думать в этом направлении. Вы представляете, что начнётся в результате? Вместо команды ручных супергероев, каждый из которых хотя бы в какой-то степени отягощён моралью — идеальное оружие, не требующее ничего, кроме приказа. Вас с потрохами съедят, Старк.

Вместо ответа Тони развернул в воздухе голограмму, и Барнс выругался и отшатнулся от повисшего в воздухе изображения.

— Съели бы, но мой козырь — не Барнс, а вот эта технология, — сказал Тони. — Вчерне я её уже обкатал на себе, и знаете что, Спектер? Правда, как бы глупо ни звучало, всегда сильнее вранья. Ужасно неудобная штука, особенно если расчехлять её прилюдно. Если в прямом эфире снять с Барнса коды — ни одна сволочь и близко к нему не подойдёт. И Стив из преступника превратится в хорошего парня, защищавшего невинного человека, жертву преступных экспериментов — заметьте, я даже не иронизирую.

Несколько секунд Спектер размышлял, потом покачал головой.

— Когда я веду дело, единственное, на что у меня нет шансов, — это на проигрыш, — сказал он. — Вы пытаетесь вести его по-своему, Старк, и мне это совсем не нравится.

— Значит, отойдите в сторонку и не мешайте, — сердито сказал Тони. — Каждый день может стать решающим, и я не могу даже думать о проигрыше. Не в этом. Не сейчас. Я много в чём облажался, но в этом деле — просто не могу.

Спектер задумчиво оглядел Барнса, сосредоточенного и бледного. Снова повернулся к голограмме, изображавшей нечто вроде зубоврачебного кресла, только вместо лампы над изголовьем нависал шлем самого неприятного вида, оценивающе хмыкнул и сказал:

— У меня есть смутное предчувствие.

— Я думал, у юристов так не принято, — отозвался Тони. — Предчувствовать, да и чувствовать вообще.

— Я против того, чтобы испытывать эмоции, а не против их использования, — возразил Спектер. — Так вот, было бы разумно прямо сейчас отказаться от вашего дела, Старк, но я, во-первых, не привык отступать, а во-вторых, с удовольствием возьму с вас тройную плату — конечно, после того, как вы всё сделаете по-своему, облажаетесь и вытаскивать придётся уже не только мистера Роджерса, но и вас, и вашего… подопытного.

Барнс нехорошо оскалился и стал приподниматься, сжимая кулаки. Тони его осадил — хватило взгляда.

— Просто выиграйте нам время, Спектер, — попросил он. — Нагородите всякой законнической чуши, пусть считают, что я сделал ставку на вас и ничего другого у меня в запасе нет. А ты, — он повернулся к Барнсу, — беги, если дела пойдут хреново. Т’Чалла прислал твою знакомую, она поможет, если потребуется, и из Ваканды нет экстрадиции.

Спектер ухмыльнулся раздражающе-знакомо: такую усмешку Тони обычно приберегал для съёмок в «People» или «Forbes». 

«Я лучше вас, — говорила эта усмешка. — Настолько лучше, что вы не стоили бы пыли на моих туфлях, но на них — ни пылиночки, даже если я только что пешком прошёл через ад».

— Это самое безумное и интересное дело, какое у меня было, — заявил Спектер, — разве что случай с котом Льюиса и пропавшими чулками Донны может с ним сравниться. Ну так что, я в команде?

— Похоже, ты ведешь себя в этом деле как полный придурок, так что я бы сказал «да», — сказал Тони, выпроводил Спектера и посидел немного, собираясь с силами.

— Пятница, — позвал он, наконец. — Соедини меня с комендантом Northern Neck, будь добра.

***

Стива привезли без четверти одиннадцать, и это было точно как в кино: десяток охранников и, между ними, точно по центру, человек в кандалах. Тони видел, как его ведут, через окно своего лимузина, и тихо выругался. Короткий разговор с комендантом принёс плоды: Стиву разрешили прийти на заседание в форме. Защитное сукно облегало его плечи, нашивки и значки блестели так, что больно было глазам, но остальное… и эти проклятые магнитные браслеты…

— Как будто он собирается убежать, — сердито прошептал Старк и отвернулся. — Как будто он вообще когда-нибудь убегал от драки!

— Ни разу, — подтвердил Барнс. На него жалко было смотреть: бессонная ночь не украсила его ничем, кроме жутких кругов под глазами. — Всегда такой был: упрямый, как сто тысяч чертей.

У Тони язык щипало от кофеина, но он выпил ещё чашку и выбрался наружу, позвав Барнса за собой. Установку за ними вёз Дубина, и возбуждённо свиристел по сторонам, пока Тони не попросил его уняться — от света ламп, кофеинового отравления и предстоящего сумасшествия раскалывалась голова, а сердце словно бы не могло найти подходящего места за грудиной. В зале было маловато места для всех собравшихся, и Тони шёл, как сквозь строй, надеясь, что не ошибся, что всё предусмотрел, что всё пройдёт как можно быстрее и оставит их, его и Стива, потрёпанными, но непобеждёнными…

На мгновение ему показалось, что в толпе журналистов, ощетинившейся микрофонами и камерами, мелькнула светлая голова Кристин Эверхарт. Не лучшее начало, честно говоря — и, хотя Тони никогда не страдал излишней мнительностью и не был суеверен, настроя это не улучшило.

Все они были здесь ради жестокой забавы, ради запаха и вида чужой крови — точь-в-точь жадные до зрелищ зрители на трибунах римской арены, — и всем им Тони собирался обеспечить лучшее зрелище в их чёртовой жизни.

— Держись в стороне, сойдёшь за техника, — пробормотал он, когда Барнс, как нарочно, остановился в перекрестье света за несколько шагов до стеклянного аквариума, в котором тихо сидел Стив. Барнс дёрнулся, кивнул и скользнул в сторону, затерявшись в тени; Стив вздёрнул голову и, наконец, встретился с Тони глазами.

Такие взгляды впору было запретить законом. У лжеца не может, не должно быть таких глаз. Тони на секунду забыл обо всём и обо всех, только стоял и смотрел в пронзительную небесную пропасть. Дубина, подкатившись, толкнулся под ноги и заставил Тони очнуться; где-то позади уже слышался шум голосов, над которыми безраздельно властвовал уверенный баритон Спектера, но в пару оставшихся секунд Тони успел подойти к клетке и приложить ладонь к холодному стеклу.

— Отвернитесь хотя бы, — буркнул он, и пара охранников, карауливших возле клетки, обменялась тревожными взглядами. — Ради бога, ну что я сделаю? Суну его в карман и унесу?

Стив только глянул на парней — видно было, как у одного мгновенно вспотела шея, — и снова сосредоточился на Тони. Неловко прижал ладонь к стеклу со своей стороны, точно пытаясь передать тепло, и сказал только:

— Береги себя. 

— Ты тоже, — отозвался Тони, и золотистый туман, едва заметный на ярком свету, потёк с его руки через ряд вентиляционных отверстий и стал исчезать у Стива в рукаве. На полную передачу должно было уйти тридцать две секунды — самых долгих в жизни Тони, — а он всё никак не мог придумать, что бы такого сказать, и потому сказал правду. — Я на тебя здорово злился, и было за что, но не теперь. Я просто хочу мира. Обида — отвратное чувство, разъедает изнутри, как кислота, так что…

Последняя порция наннитов проскользнула в рукав Стива, но тот, казалось, даже не заметил.

— Я хотел сказать… — начал он, но за спиной Тони защёлкали камеры, и Стив, поморщившись, отступил от стекла. Всё, впрочем, было ясно и без слов. Тони только надеялся, что Стиву не придётся пользоваться новым нано-щитом, но оставлять его беззащитным под прицелом камер, оружия, чужого идиотизма и собственных ошибок никак не годилось. 

— Старк.

Он повернулся и оказался нос к носу с Россом. Камеры щёлкали как стая взбесившихся арифмометров, от вспышек болели глаза, и в этом свете физиономия Росса показалась ещё отвратительнее прежнего. 

— Что, — не слыша собственного голоса в поднявшемся гвалте, произнёс Тони, — решил пожелать мне удачи? Не нужно, тебе самому она пригодится больше.

— Что бы ты тут ни устроил сегодня, Старк, это ничего не изменит, — предрёк Росс. — Вы опасны, всегда были опасны и всегда будете. По старому знакомству смогу предложить разве что соседние камеры.

Тони показал ему палец. Просто не смог удержаться: рука словно обрела собственную жизнь и взметнулась, заставив Росса отшатнуться. Фотографии будут ужасней некуда, никаких сомнений, но Тони было наплевать.

— Впечатляюще, — заметил Спектер, подходя. — Хотя и не очень-то разумно. Ты точно не собираешься схлопотать инфаркт прямо в зале суда, Старк? Вид у вас обоих так себе.

— Не собираюсь, — буркнул Тони и занял своё место. — Я просто слышу, как у прокурора слюна с зубов капает. Надеюсь, ты и вправду так хорош, как говорят.

Спектер только ухмыльнулся. 

— Дай мне полчаса, — сказал он. — Сам увидишь.

Спустя полчаса Тони был готов его убить — и одновременно записаться в фан-клуб, если, конечно, у сукина сына такой имелся. В зале суда Спектер делал в точности то же, что он сам — в мастерской или лаборатории: был чёртовым гением, умником, первым и лучшим в своём деле. Чего стоили хотя бы вопросы об операции в Лагосе, которые Спектер вывернул наизнанку, выставив Росса коррумпированным некомпетентным чинушей, загребающим жар чужими руками?

— …согласно ратифицированному договору о взаимной помощи в борьбе с терроризмом, распространением наркотиков и работорговлей, а также незаконным оборотом оружия, действующему между Нигерией и Соединёнными Штатами, наша сторона обязана, цитирую, «принимать все возможные меры для предупреждения противозаконной активности, грозящей жертвам среди мирного населения», — разливался он, и головы сенаторов кивали в такт, как головы змей при звуках флейты. — Могу я узнать, какие именно меры были приняты правительством, господин Росс?

— Протестую! — рявкнул обвинитель. — Каким образом это относится…

— Позвольте, я объясню, — сладко улыбнулся Спектер. — Данные о готовящихся терактах правительству предоставляет ФБР, разведывательное сообщество, агентство национальной безопасности и Интерпол. Однако на месте событий в Лагосе оказалась только маленькая группа героев, американских граждан, действовавших ради защиты мирного населения согласно духа и буквы закона. А где же, позвольте спросить, были официальные лица и командование специальных операций? Почему Мстители — американские граждане, смею напомнить! — вынуждены были действовать на свой страх и риск, выполняя чужую работу? Неужели первому секретарю Россу было наплевать на судьбы невинных нигерийцев, которым наша страна обещала помощь в борьбе с террористами?

В зале поднялся шум; Росс, наливаясь кровью, начал подниматься, но Спектер закончил, зубасто улыбаясь:

— Или всё гораздо проще, и господин Росс просто не стал тревожить нашу кавалерию, зная, что Мстители справятся с угрозой так же быстро и эффективно, как они справлялись с каждым кризисом, начиная с Битвы за Нью-Йорк, а теперь использует неизбежные коллатеральные потери, чтобы свести с Мстителями счёты?

— Если у вас есть доказательства… — начал прокурор, но Спектер не дал ему и шанса.

— Если у _вас_ есть доказательства того, что Мстители во главе с Капитаном Америкой, всю жизнь посвятившим защите нашей страны, именно в тот день повели себя непрофессионально и халатно, я с радостью их выслушаю. Люблю хорошие сказки, и знаете что? Иногда хорошие парни делают плохие вещи, чтобы плохие парни получили по заслугам.

— То есть вы признаёте, что Мстители под руководством капитана Роджерса превысили полномочия? — трепыхнулся прокурор.

Спектер вальяжным жестом вывел на экран карту континента. Почти вся его северная часть была залита красным.

— Я навёл справки в Институте Инфекционных заболеваний, — сказал Спектер. — В том биологическом оружии, которое пытался похитить бывший агент ГИДРЫ Брок Рамлоу, содержалась, помимо возбудителей чёрной оспы и легочной чумы, ещё одна бактерия, детище биотехнологов. Скорость её размножения втрое превышает скорость обычного микроорганизма, она легко переносит жару и холод, практически неуязвима для всех известных антибиотиков и распространяется с потрясающей скоростью. Не окажись в Лагосе Мстителей, и кто знает, где всплыл бы этот образец — в Лондоне? В Токио? Может быть, в Вашингтоне? Инфекционисты составили короткий приблизительный прогноз её распространения и возможной летальности — вот он, на карте. Менее чем через неделю весь континент был бы полон умирающих, смертельно опасных, готовых на всё людей, которым нечего было бы терять, а мировое сообщество столкнулось бы с эпидемией, по сравнению с которой Чёрная Смерть — не больше чем простуда!

— Говорил же я, эти умники в белых халатах только и мечтают всех убить, — пробормотал кто-то за спиной Тони. 

— Когда на вас направляют пистолет, вы не разворачиваетесь и не уходите, вы отнимаете пистолет и направляете его на обидчика, и именно это Мстители и сделали, не ожидая за это ни благодарности, ни денег, ни наград, — заявил Спектер. — Но вот чего они вряд ли ожидали, так это предательского удара в спину от человека, дававшего присягу служить своей стране и защищать её граждан, и это приводит нас к логичному вопросу: почему.

— Почему что?

— Почему госсекретарь Росс не послал на помощь Мстителям армию, едва получил разведданные, — безмятежно объяснил Спектер. — Почему капитан Роджерс отказался подписывать Соглашения. Где, действительно, гарантия того, что ещё какой-нибудь чиновник, не обязательно американский, не попытается использовать этот юридически неидеальный документ как ошейник и тюрьму разом? Капитан Роджерс уже дал пояснения своего отказа; мой клиент, мистер Старк, объяснил, что поставил подпись, находясь под давлением обстоятельств и угроз в адрес его соратников. 

— Я не… — начал было Тони, совершенно забывшись, и Харви очень ловко пнул его по лодыжке, заставив заткнуться.

— Прошу пригласить мою первую свидетельницу, — заявил он, делая Тони страшные глаза. — Мисс Мириам Шарп!

Тони окатило льдом, как только он, после секундного замешательства, вспомнил. Та женщина. С её появления всё пошло вкривь и вкось, а он сам больше не мог отворачиваться от огромных глыб вины, наваливавшихся и давивших со всех сторон. Вокруг шумели, недоумённо переговариваясь — чёрт, и как только Харви успел, как уговорил её явиться? Как вообще о ней узнал?

— …правду, только правду и ничего, кроме правды?

— Клянусь, — произнесла Шарп. Её лицо блестело от пота, несмотря на кондиционированный воздух. — И да поможет мне бог.

— Мисс Шарп, вы работаете в министерстве юстиции США более двадцати лет, это верно? 

— Да, — произнесла женщина, глядя на Тони с ох, какой знакомой ненавистью. — Я на хорошем счету.

— И ваш непосредственный начальник, начальник департамента мистер Гудстоун, доверяет вашему профессионализму и беспристрастности?

Стив, судя по лицу, пытался понять, что происходит, и был в этом не одинок. Тони развёл руками — он тоже понятия не имел, к чему клонит Спектер. 

— Разумеется, — Мириам опять прожгла Тони взглядом. — В прошлом году я получила поощрение за усердную работу. И потеряла сына в Соковии, смею напомнить.

— Сочувствую вашей потере, — сказал Спектер. — В Соковии погибло около тысячи человек и было спасено без малого семь миллиардов душ, всё население Земли, но для вас потеря сына перевешивает все доводы разума, не так ли?

— Протестую! — рявкнул прокурор. — Это давление на свидетеля!

— Принято, — буркнул судья. — Полегче, Спектер, уважайте чужие чувства.

— После смерти сына вы ушли в работу с головой, — ласково сказал Харви и вынул из толстой папки лист бумаги. — Ваш рабочий табель, мисс Шарп. В среднем три переработки в неделю, чаще всего по вторникам и пятницам. А вот это — журнал посетителей вашего департамента, и знаете что интересно? Госсекретарь Росс посещал ваше министерство восемь раз в апреле две тысячи шестнадцатого года, и девять раз — в мае. В основном, как это ни удивительно, по вторникам и пятницам, после окончания рабочего дня. В графе «цель посещения» числится ваш департамент. Не хотите дать пояснения этому факту?

— Я не слежу за госсекретарём Россом, — Мириам умела держать удар, о да, определённо. — И за своим руководителем. Я просто честно делала свою работу, пока кое-кто, — она указала на Тони, — не отвлёкся от своей и не послужил причиной гибели моего мальчика.

Спектер покачал головой и улыбнулся.

— Операцией в Соковии командовал капитан Роджерс, — сказал он, — Альтрона как проект общепланетарной защиты строили три Мстителя сразу, но вы уверены в том, что виновен только один человек, и этот человек — мой подзащитный. Кроме того, вы поразительно хорошо осведомлены о делах Мстителей, и у меня возникает резонный вопрос — откуда. Откуда, мисс Шарп? 

Мириам молчала и смотрела на Харви; Тони впервые в жизни увидел, как кого-то ненавидят больше, чем его самого.

— Хорошо, что у меня есть ответ, так что позвольте, я вам помогу, — удовлетворённо заметил Спектер. — Мистер Гудстоун учился в Гарварде вместе с госсекретарём Россом, сохранилась даже общая фотография — вот она на экране. Играли за одну бейсбольную команду. 

— Мистер Спектер! Ближе к делу!

Тот пожал плечами.

— Когда у человека на высокой должности возникают проблемы, он обращается к друзьям со старых времён. Мисс Шарп убита горем потери, как и многие родственники погибших, но с претензиями к моему подзащитному обратилась только она — и только после того, как за несколько часов неформального общения с собственным руководителем получила информацию, которой владел только госсекретарь Росс. Эта информация была искажённой и предвзятой, разумеется, но мисс Шарп было наплевать, не так ли?

— Хватит! — не выдержал Тони. Он видел лицо Мириам и понимал, что прямо сейчас Спектер свежует её заживо без всякой анестезии. — Довольно этого! Я сожалею, чёрт возьми, я должен был предусмотреть!

Тёмная кожа Шарп взялась пятнами, и она так впилась в деревянный край трибуны, что побелели ногти.

— Да, должен был, — звенящим от ненависти и близких слёз голосом сказала она. — И мне должно быть наплевать, виновен ты или нет, Старк, ты-то жив и наслаждаешься своими миллиардами, а мой мальчик лежит в могиле. Так… так мне говорили мистер Гудстоун и госсекретарь Росс, да поможет мне бог, если я лгу. Я думала, они сочувствуют мне, хотят справедливости, но… но вижу, что…

Она разрыдалась. Кто-то бросился к ней со стаканом воды, а у Тони из-под ног начал уходить пол, и он, обессиленный, сел в кресло.

— Простите меня, — сказал он тихо. Плачущую Шарп уводили прочь, и чужая ненависть, державшая его на ногах, как удар электричеством держит жертву вертикально, внезапно иссякла, оставив его опустошённым, слабым и мокрым, как мышь, от этой внезапной слабости. Вот, значит, как чувствуется прощение. — Пожалуйста, простите. 

После этого перерыв был неизбежен. Пока журналисты строчили свои срочные новости, звуча как рота пулемётчиков, Тони пытался отдышаться, а Росс вполголоса ругался с прокурором. Слышно было плохо, но лица у обоих были крайне недовольные. 

Харви пропал куда-то, и Тони сумел заставить себя подняться и подойти к клетке Стива. Тот выглядел не лучше него самого — бледный, со сжатым в нитку ртом и несчастными глазами человека, ставшего беспомощной жертвой ужасной несправедливости.

— Прости за это всё, — сказал Тони и сел на ступеньку рядом с клеткой, не заботясь о чистоте брюк. — Прости меня. Я не думал, что Спектер её вытащит, я…

— Тони, ради бога. Я не знал.

Тони опёрся затылком о стекло, утешительно-холодное. Надёжное. Отделяющее его от Стива так же, как их порой — слишком часто — разделяли принципы, мимо которых не пройдёшь и которые не отбросишь.

— Я не знал, — повторил Стив. — Не представлял, как это было _для тебя_, Тони, и эта женщина… она должна была винить меня. Как Земо.

— Не пори ерунды, Кэп, — отозвался Тони, не поднимая век. Он не мог себя заставить, до того боялся получить ещё одну порцию ненависти, неважно от кого. Случаются минуты, когда ты просто не можешь справиться, не можешь больше терпеть, когда каждая соломинка может переломить тебе спину, и сейчас был именно такой момент: он был раскрыт и беспомощен, как полудохлый моллюск в створках треснувшей раковины, и малейшего тычка хватило бы, чтоб отправить его к праотцам. — Я недосмотрел, случилось что случилось, и мы не будем больше об этом. 

Охранник кашлянул и отступил на шаг в сторону, давая им с Кэпом чуточку больше пространства. Второй покосился на товарища и сделал то же самое. 

— Не будем, — согласился Стив, — только одно, последнее. Мне очень жаль, Тони. Не представляю, что бы я сделал, окажись на твоём месте. Бедная женщина. Кому-то нужно было оказаться виноватым, и тебя ей подсунули, как… как грушу для битья.

— Погоди с пониманием, — попросил Тони, жмурясь. — Я очень виноват, Стив, и перед тобой особенно. Не за Альтрона, просто… — он поискал глазами Барнса, но тот, очевидно, свято соблюдал инструкции и не высовывался. Слава богу. — Ты сам поймёшь. Просто помни, что я никогда не пытался и не хотел нарочно сделать тебе больно, разве что там… тогда. И страшно об этом жалею.

— Знал бы ты, как я жалею, я ведь на самом деле… — начал Стив и замолчал. Тони открыл глаза и поднялся. Короткого перерыва хватило, чтобы он заново нарастил на душу хотя бы часть брони и перестал чувствовать себя так, словно умирает, но увиденное всё-таки потрясло его.

Все они были здесь. Тор, Клинт, Наташа, Ванда, Сэм, Брюс и Вижен. Молча смотрели на своего командира, стоящего в стеклянной клетке со скованными руками.

— Вы… — начал Тони и не смог сказать ничего другого. Услышал только, как Стив прерывисто вздохнул, как от сильной боли. 

— Вы… — повторил он, рассматривая Брюса, Клинта, Наташу, Тора. Всех своих, по-настоящему своих вот только с этой самой минуты, кажется. Битва за Нью-Йорк дала им узнать друг друга получше; битва за Землю — сплотила, Противостояние разбило вдребезги, но сейчас они стали семьёй. Взаправду, действительно, без дураков. — Я не знаю, что сказать.

— Прибереги слова, — посоветовала Наташа и шагнула ближе к стеклу. — Привет, Стив. Снова вместе, а?

Стив коротко облизал пересохший рот, и Тони невыносимо захотелось закрыть его ладонью. Спрятать от всех, чтобы никто не видел этих преступно прекрасных губ, этого краткого мига беспомощности, этого Стива: растерянного, счастливого, раскрытого настежь. Его, чёрт возьми, мужа. 

— Снова вместе, — повторил Стив.

Кажется, именно сейчас — только сейчас, ни секундой раньше, — Противостояние вправду кончилось.

***

— Чёрт бы вас побрал, супергероев, — в сердцах сказал Спектер. Тони впервые видел его таким потрясённым, растерявшим весь лоск уверенности. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что мне теперь нужно пересматривать всю линию защиты?

Тони беспомощно развёл руками. 

— Меня не спросили, и знаешь что? К чёрту твою линию. Команда есть команда.

— Трудно поспорить, — Спектер помолчал. — Майк только что прислал мне краткую сводку. У вашей Максимофф нет гражданства США, ты в курсе? 

— Я-то в курсе, — вздохнул Тони. В зале всё ещё продолжалось столпотворение: секретари и помощники бегали с бумагами, у кого-то истерически звонил телефон, камеры сыто лоснились, как обожравшиеся удавы. — Её прямо сейчас могут арестовать или что-то вроде? 

— Вряд ли, новый ордер так быстро не выпишут, — Спектер полюбовался на Наташу — та как раз поднялась и шла по проходу куда-то в тень, где, насколько Тони знал, отдыхал от трудов праведных Дубина. — Красотка. Всегда обожал рыжих. 

— Эта рыжая тебе оторвёт… в общем, всё оторвёт, — предупредил Тони. — Страшная женщина.

— Ага, — мечтательно согласился Спектер. — У меня одна такая в секретарях. Вертит мной как хочет.

— У меня такая в СЕО, — буркнул Тони. Пеппер дозвонилась до него пять минут тому назад, отказалась присутствовать на суде и практически разобрала Тони на запчасти. — Аналогично. Что будем делать?

— Вытаскивать всю вашу компанию и топить Росса, — уверенно сказал Спектер. — Будьте готовы как следует всех напугать, если придётся. Не сомневаюсь, вы сумеете.

Тони оценивающе взглянул на Тора, небрежно водрузившего Мьёлльнир на стол, и попытался представить, как дела пойдут дальше. Не смог.

— Сумеем, — сказал он. — И знаешь что, Харви?

Тот поднял бровь.

— К чёрту линию защиты?

— Именно, — подтвердил Тони. — Если у нас есть чем напасть — атакуем.

Он пожалел об этом решении очень скоро: как только слушанья возобновились, Росс пустил в ход тяжёлую артиллерию.

— …кто это, чёрт возьми? — прошептал Тони, рассматривая сухощавого старика самого благообразного вида. — Виктор Корнеев? Он русский?

— Советский, — прошептал Спектер. Телефон у него буквально раскалился от новых сообщений: кем бы ни был неизвестный Майк, а информацию поставлял почти не хуже Пятницы. — Эмигрировал после развала Союза, живёт на пособие. Бывший…

— …доцент института Курчатова, — на плохом английском отвечал старик. — Лаборатория номер два, если вы знаете. 

Среди судей и собрания возникло смятение. О да, они знали.

— Работа над термоядерным оружием неизбежно приводит каждого исследователя к феномену холодного синтеза, — тем временем говорил Корнеев. — Мой научный руководитель, как и я сам, в своё время сотрудничали с товарищем Ванко, но сопоставимых результатов не было, пока в тысяча девятьсот девяносто первом…

Тони сцепил пальцы так, что чуть не активировал перчатку. Каким-то чудом удержался.

— У нас работал очень талантливый учёный, Юрий Москаленко, — продолжал старик. — Он продвинулся в исследованиях гораздо дальше остальных и был на пороге величайшего открытия, мгновенно перевернувшего бы расстановку сил среди ядерных держав, но с ним случилось несчастье. Кто-то убил его, когда он отдыхал в спецсанатории, и охрана ничего не смогла поделать. Четыре пули в упор, и все данные его последней работы пропали без следа, восстановить удалось жалкие крохи. На записях камер…

— Наташа, — одними губами прошептал Тони. Всё катилось к чертям так стремительно, словно он — все они, не только Стив и Наташа, — стояли на стеклянной поверхности, стремительно наклонявшейся до угла, делающего невозможной любую попытку удержаться. — Чёрт возьми.

— …женщина, — закончил Корнеев. — Нашей агентуре удалось отследить её маршрут и идентифицировать как Наталью Ивановну Романову, кодовый позывной — Чёрная Вдова. В тот момент она уже перестала быть заслуживающим доверия работником КГБ и стала предательницей, двойным агентом. Москаленко должен был стать её входным билетом в США, но один из наших специалистов предотвратил его похищение. 

— Вы хотите сказать, что ваш собственный агент убил вашего учёного, чтобы его мозги не достались стране-конкуренту? — уточнил спикер. 

— Именно так. Лучше уничтожить оружие, чем отдать его в руки врагу, — ответил старик и нацелил сухой узловатый палец на Наташу. — Предатель всегда предатель, а уж _два_ сговорившихся предателя… мы не доверяли Юрию. Как оказалось, не зря. 

Наташа слушала, не показывая ни страха, ни удивления — на её лице было только спокойствие человека, твёрдо решившего идти до конца.

— Теперь Романова — достойный представитель американского общества, — презрительно сказал Корнеев. — Гражданка страны, член команды Мстителей, решившей поставить свои интересы выше законов множества стран. Достойная соратница Капитана Америки, защищавшего наёмного убийцу с помощью наёмной убийцы и перебежчицы. Я старый человек и не всё понимаю в новом мире, но предавший раз предаст снова, не так ли?

Тони скрипнул зубами и толкнул Харви под локоть. Тот ответил короткой ухмылкой и поднялся.

— Всего два вопроса, — сказал он. — Как я понял, вы, бывший гражданин Союза, добровольно эмигрировали в нашу страну в тысяча девятьсот девяносто третьем, и с тех пор живёте в американском обществе, пользуясь всеми благами, включая и пособие по старости?

— Я получаю только то, что мне полагается по закону, — тряся обвисшими щеками, заявил старик. — Что в этом криминального? 

— Совершенно ничего, кроме вашего двуличия, — Спектер пожал плечами. — Вы ведь были членом партии и гражданином страны, в военной доктрине которой вероятным противником числились именно Соединённые Штаты, а сейчас не стесняетесь получать пособие из налогов американских налогоплательщиков. Сейчас вы просто злобный старик в чужой стране, и вряд ли ваши свидетельства можно принимать за чистую монету, но… тот второй агент — как его звали?

— Какая разница! — Корнеев налился кровью. — Я не… я говорю правду! 

— В таком случае, вам не составит труда назвать его имя, не так ли?

— Зимний Солдат! — рявкнул Корнеев. — Его кодовое имя — Зимний Солдат!

— Прекрасно, — произнёс Спектер. — Мы позаботились о том, чтобы ваши слова получили подтверждение, товарищ Корнеев. Защита вызывает свидетеля…

Наташа поднялась и, не слушая выкриков в спину, пошла к клетке. Обошла её, на мгновение скрылась в тени и вышла снова, крепко держа спутника за уцелевшую руку. Кто-то из охраны шагнул было к ней, оценил перспективы и вернулся на место. 

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, сержант сто седьмого пехотного полка, кодовое имя — Зимний Солдат! — закончил Харви, по-акульи ухмыляясь.

Всё, что случилось после этого, воспринималось как череда кадров на плёнке, пущенной на неверной скорости. Мелькание кадров хроники и старых фотокопий, чертёж протеза в трёх проекциях, армейское досье образца тысяча девятьсот сорок третьего и кадры из музея Второй Мировой пронеслись таким галопом, что сердце замирало, зато бледная физиономия Барнса и остановившееся, какое-то окончательное, застывшее лицо Стива за блестящим стеклом не менялись очень, очень долго. Словно две луны: одна — вся в рытвинах, мёртвая, с двумя провалившимися кратерами чёрных глазниц, вторая — высокая, строгая, безупречная.

Стив его прикончит — потом, когда всё закончится так или иначе. Никаких сомнений. В этот раз Тони даже не собирался защищаться, искать оправданий, просить прощения за самоуправство и самонадеянность, за всю боль, и кровь, и грязь, которую эта мерзкая история несла за собой; пусть. Поймёт Стив или нет — он больше никогда не будет преступником в глазах страны, за которую однажды считай что умер… и готов умереть ещё и ещё раз, сколько потребуется.

— …взрыв в штаб-квартире ООН, повлёкший за собой смерть короля Ваканды…

Тони просто отключился. Заставил себя выключить слух, не смотреть на Спектера — тот разливался соловьём, одни жуткие кадры сменяли другие, вытащили даже фото несчастного немца-мотоциклиста, едва не свернувшего себе шею в тот паршивый день, даже скриншоты с камер внешнего наблюдения — всё, совершенно всё, кроме той проклятой плёнки. За одно это Тони был благодарен господу богу и Харви Спектеру.

— Преступные эксперименты нацистов и доктора Арнима Зола бросили этого человека в ад, — гремел тот; всякий регламент пошёл коту под хвост, никто не прерывал Харви и словом — насколько Тони мог судить, судьи просто ошалели до такой степени, что он мог выступать хоть до вечера, даже председатель отложил свой молоток. — Вынудили его стать убийцей невинных, оружием в чужих руках, врагом собственных друзей. Друзья, господа, это те люди, что спасают нас в самые ужасные моменты стыда и беспомощности, спасают порой даже против нашей воли — и именно это делал капитан Стив Роджерс. Именно этого он боялся: что из нацистской лаборатории его друг шагнёт прямиком в тайную лабораторию наших дней, вновь окажется бессмысленным и беспощадным орудием чужих замыслов, и именно это и есть самая большая его вина: по крайней мере, так хочет обставить всё дело госсекретарь Росс. Я спрашиваю вас, как спросил бы себя самого: неужели попытаться спасти друга от судьбы, что хуже смерти, заслуживает…

— Но он опасен! — выдохнул кто-то, вырвавшись из словесной вязи, которую Спектер плёл вокруг каждого. — Если он голыми руками разнёс отряд спецназа и…

— Мистер Беннер тоже опасен, — сладко улыбнулся Спектер. — Как и госпожа Романова, как и Тор из Асгарда…

— Это правда, — прогудел Тор. — Я воин не из последних.

— Благодарю вас, — перебил его Спектер. — Каждый Мститель опасен, потому они и Мстители — но в тёмной подворотне я предпочту иметь на своей стороне убийцу, а не адвоката. А вы?

Тони поднялся и шагнул вперёд, поймал панический взгляд Барнса и понял, что все приготовления были зря. Устраивать здесь показательный бой было нельзя, показывать Барнса в боевой ипостаси означало вдребезги разбить даже то хрупкое неверное сочувствие, что против всех доводов логики и рассудка стало нарастать в зале. Что творится у телеэкранов, он боялся даже представить — может, под зданием суда уже торчала толпа с транспарантами, как знать. Но гораздо страшнее было то, что могло случиться с самим Барнсом, здесь и сейчас.

— Позвольте мне сказать, — произнёс он, не слыша собственного голоса. — Пожалуйста. 

Судья сделал разрешающий жест рукой и несколько нервно покосился на Вижена: тот выглядел совершенно неподходяще для официального заведения, казался чужеродным объектом и одним своим видом усугублял ощущение сюрреалистичности происходящего.

— Я могу активировать костюм за полторы секунды, — сказал Тони. — Тор — одним ударом Молота вызвать грозу. Кэп… вы все знаете, что может Кэп. Каждый из нас не идеален, это правда, но вместе мы — Мстители. Одна команда, одна семья… в нашем со Стивом случае — буквально. Если вы судите одного, то судите всех, и насрать на Противостояние. Мы можем грызться между собой, не соглашаться, предъявлять претензии, но если находится общий враг — семья собирается воедино и даёт ему отпор. Если один попадает в передрягу, все приходят на помощь, так оно у Мстителей заведено.

— Если это угроза… — начал Росс, но как-то неубедительно. Он водил глазами по залу, и Тони буквально видел, как в его седой голове крутятся мысли, сводясь в конечном итоге к одной: не слишком ли он зарвался. — Или вы считаете, что сможете шантажировать весь мир…

— Мы считаем, что сможем его защитить, — просто сказала Наташа. — Каким бы ужасным ни было наше прошлое, оно — только прошлое. Дайте нам возможность просто делать нашу работу, вот и всё.

Тони дождался тишины и добавил:

— Я захватил сюда установку, очищающую память от следов постороннего вмешательства. Грубо говоря, анти-промыватель мозгов. Если Барнс согласится, мы проведём процедуру при свидетелях. Я не хочу, чтобы о моём муже шептались по углам — он, мол, прикрывает террориста. Ещё меньше я хочу, чтобы так говорили обо мне.

— Я согласен, — мгновенно вмешался Барнс. — Я столько времени боялся того, что сидит у меня в голове, как заноза, что пойду на что угодно, лишь бы перестать.

Воцарилась тягучая тишина, и судья, покачав головой, заявил:

— Суд удаляется на совещание.

Весь следующий час Тони места себе не находил. Его трясло, как в лихорадке, и даже присутствие всей команды не утешало; кажется, даже наоборот.

— Я смогу дать показания, если нужно, — предложила Ванда, взволнованная и бледная как смерть. Вижен успокаивающе сжал её руку, но эффекта это не дало никакого. — Вижен тоже. Они не могут оставить Кэпа в тюрьме, просто не могут!

— Оставьте это в качестве последнего аргумента, мисс Максимова, — посоветовал Харви. Он преспокойно пил кофе и жевал крендель, как будто его ничто не тревожило. — У нас есть в запасе парочка сюрпризов, и если…

Он замолчал. Наташа сузила глаза, а Тор многозначительно положил руку на рукоять Мьёлльнира. Косясь на них, Росс сделал ещё пару шагов и замер на расстоянии, которое счёл — неоправданно, если бы спросили Тони, но его, по счастью, никто ни о чём не спрашивал, — безопасным.

— Спектер, — бросил он. — На пару слов.

Тот и бровью не повёл, продолжая отщипывать от кренделя по кусочку. Тони пришло в голову, что этот чёртов кусок теста — точь-в-точь как его личный счастливый гамбургер, по крайней мере, функционально совпадал. Или Спектер просто не успел поесть с утра — ничего удивительного, учитывая бездну работы, которую он успел проделать со своим Майком.

— Говорите здесь, — предложил Брюс, когда молчание затянулось. — Секретов друг от друга у нас, кажется, больше нет.

— Мировое соглашение, — практически выплюнул Росс. — Мы на него пойдём, если вы пойдёте.

Ванда открыла рот от изумления, но, по счастью, промолчала. Харви обмакнул очередной кусочек теста в кофе.

— Думаю, мы не согласны, — сказал он, поймал бешеный взгляд Тони и — невозможно! — подмигнул ему. — Одно Соглашение ты уже предлагал, и к чему оно привело? Нет, мы одержим победу и раскатаем тебя по всем фронтам. Мой клиент очень решительно настроен.

Росс повернулся к Тони, и тот впервые увидел в его глазах настоящий страх. Глубоко спрятанный, острый, несомненный. 

— Уйми свою борзую, Старк, — потребовал Росс. — Сейчас симпатии, возможно, и на вашей стороне, но…

— Я… — Тони замолчал. Он не знал, что сказать — действительно не знал. — Какие условия?

— Мы снимаем с Мстителей обвинения и денонсируем Соглашения, — хмуро сказал Росс. У его глаза дёргалась и билась в панике тоненькая жилка. — Вы продолжаете защищать Землю и хотя бы номинально ставите правительство в известность о своих планах.

— В чём-то должен быть подвох, — пробормотал Брюс, тревожно глядя то на Тони, то на Харви. — Слишком уж щедрое предложение.

— Вовсе нет — для типа, которому только что звонили из Овального кабинета и разнесли в пух и прах, — Спектер дожевал крендель и тщательно промокнул рот. — Лично я предпочитаю дать оппонентам возможность сохранить лицо, но решение за моими клиентами. Мистер Старк?

Тони посмотрел в зал, бурливший от ожидания. Перевёл взгляд на Стива, напряжённо смотревшего сквозь стекло, и решил.

— Мне нужно посоветоваться с мужем.

Росса передёрнуло. Тони в жизни своей не подозревал, что такой дурацкий повод может доставить столько удовольствия.

***

— Очень советую соглашаться, — повторил Харви. — Сейчас мы на коне; если продолжим наступление, Росс придумает множество способов затянуть дело и утопить его в разбирательствах по каждому мельчайшему поводу, журналисты утратят к нему интерес, а потом непременно найдётся способ укусить нас побольнее. Как знать, кого из свидетелей они вытащат в следующий раз — может, какую-нибудь особенно ужасную историю…

Тони невольно подумал о родителях и содрогнулся. Если их смерть примутся обсуждать в прямом эфире, под прицелами телекамер…

— Согласен, — сказал он тихо. — Слишком много риска и многовато шума. Стив? Твоё мнение?

Видно было, как Стиву тяжело. Он сглотнул — шумно, всухую, — и через силу произнёс:

— Я понимаю, как это звучит в этих обстоятельствах, но разве можно соглашаться с Россом? 

Тони беззвучно застонал, а Харви поднял брови и поинтересовался:

— У вас есть причины считать его агентом ГИДРЫ, капитан?

— Что? — поразился Стив. — Нет, конечно! Если бы у меня были причины…

— Вы бы его уже прикончили, — спокойно закончил Харви. — И были бы совершенно правы, но Росс — не Гитлер, он просто старый чинуша на высоком посту. Не воплощение абсолютного зла, если хотите знать моё мнение, и вне зависимости от того, с чем сейчас вернутся судьи, он всё ещё госсекретарь. 

— И… и что из этого? — растерянно спросил Стив. Тони, кажется, впервые видел его таким — молодым, непонимающим, готовым спрашивать. Поразительно; до сих пор Стив упирался тем упрямей, чем логичнее были аргументы, а теперь словно потерял почву под ногами — и почему, Тони не мог понять, так что тревожился всё сильнее. — Мы должны беречь его реноме?

Спектер возвёл глаза к потолку, но ответить не успел: за его спиной возник возмутительно молодой тип, взъерошенный, как попавший под дождь воробей, и чем-то неуловимо напоминавший Джарвиса.

— Я отвечу, можно? — спросил он у Харви голосом отличника, которому не терпится вывалить всё выученное назубок. — Ну же, Харви, дай мне шанс убедить самого Капитана Америку!

Тони против воли улыбнулся — и увидел невозможное: как бессердечный сукин сын Харви Спектер, сохраняя невозмутимое выражение физиономии, тает на глазах.

— Если вы будете настаивать на продолжении разбирательства, все вокруг решат, что с Мстителями просто невозможно договориться, но это меньшая из бед, — сказал Майк и обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Самый главный вопрос в другом: чего вы хотите, капитан Роджерс? Каждое дело имеет цель. Кто-то воюет за деньги, кто-то — за свободу, кто-то хочет расправиться с врагом. За что воюете вы?

— За нас, — просто ответил Стив. Ему не потребовалось ни минуты, ни даже секунды на раздумья — видимо, в клетке было о чём поразмышлять, и Стив этой возможностью воспользовался. — За нас, за команду… за возможность себя уважать. Поступить правильно.

— Ну так поступите, — посоветовал Майк, покосился на Харви и спросил совершенно по-детски, — а потом, пожалуйста, дайте мне автограф. У кого-то мячи с подписями, а у меня будут фанатские постеры!

Стив невольно улыбнулся, и сердце Тони мячиком прыгнуло навстречу этой улыбке.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив. Сомнения в нём исчезли, это было видно по лицу, по расправившимся плечам, по самому ощущению, исходившему от могучей фигуры. — Хорошо, я согласен.

Тони открыл было рот, чтобы переспросить, верно ли услышал, но Стив повернулся к нему и, пристально глядя сквозь стекло, добил:

— Мы согласны. Так ведь?

Тони кивнул, попытался что-то сказать и не смог — снова. Чувство было — как будто он шёл по облаку, совершенно ирреальной и непостижимой субстанции, в принципе не предназначенной для того, чтобы держать что-либо на весу, и всё-таки не падал. 

Когда через несколько очень долгих минут судьи объявили своё решение, Тони даже не нашёл в себе силы удивиться или обрадоваться. Со Стива снимали наручники, а он просто стоял и смотрел, и даже когда Стив оказался рядом, свободный и живой, поверить не получилось, хоть умри. 

— Тони, — осторожно позвал Стив, и Тони заморгал, пытаясь проснуться из сна наяву. — Тони? Скажи что-нибудь.

Это было так же возможно, как одним пальцем поднять гранитную глыбу. Или простить себя, или забыть о том, какой огромный тернистый путь они прошли вместе, или поверить в то, что всё кончилось, и кончилось благополучно.

Встревоженный его молчанием, Стив оказался совсем рядом, взял за плечи, заглянул в глаза.

— Ты в порядке?

Ничего в порядке с Тони не было. Он только что получил нежданный и незаслуженный подарок, целый мир и пару коньков, обрушившееся счастье — и не знал, что со всем этим делать. 

— Я… наверное, да, — всё-таки выдавил он. До сих пор он как-то держался, наверное, от стресса, но сейчас адреналин схлынул, и Тони был как пьяный — полуобморочный, шатающийся, готовый упасть, если бы не крепко державшие его руки. Стив наклонился ещё ниже, зашептал, торопясь:

— …я ведь не верил, что получится, Тони, каким я был дураком, только сейчас понимаю. Может, я и в другом тоже зря считал, что дело безнадёжное, может, если рискнуть… а? что думаешь?

Тони понятия не имел, о чём тот болтает, и даже не пытался понять, просто слушал и старался не упасть, а когда Стив притянул его к себе, оказавшись преступно близко, невозможно рядом, совсем вплотную, всё равно что под кожу залез, и поцеловал…

У Тони не было сил не то что ответить — даже понять. Он закрыл глаза, слыша чьи-то возгласы и бешеный стрёкот камер, чувствуя горячий горький рот на своих губах, упрямые попытки Стива вызвать в нём хоть какой-нибудь отклик, и так и не смог заставить себя ни ответить, ни оттолкнуть.

Потом Стив пропал куда-то, а Тони обнаружил, что шагает к машине под конвоем из Тора с одной стороны и Харви с его Майком — с другой.

— …неплохое было дело, — трещал Майк, — Джессика одобрит, она… 

— Почему он такой варёный? — прогудел Тор, и его бас пробился даже сквозь сонную пелену, застилавшую сознание и делавшую Тони похожим на куклу-автомат: ходить — пожалуйста. Думать — нет, простите. — Его опоили зельем?

— Да нет, нормальный дистресс, — отмахнулся Харви и пожал Тони безвольную ладонь. — Удачной жизни, мистер Старк, обращайтесь по необходимости.

— А лучше бы это был последний ваш суд, — искренне посочувствовал Майк. — Ужас же, так принимать всё к сердцу. В газетах врут, что у вас его и вовсе нету…

Тони только рукой махнул и обрушился в лимузин, закрывая глаза и понимая, что сердце у него, возможно, есть — хотя вряд ли, он его, кажется, отдал как-то незаметно для себя, теперь уже точно насовсем и без всяких шансов возврата, — но вот сил не осталось.

— Ничего, — пробасил Тор. — Ничего, Тони, я тебя отпою Слезами Всематери, это такое вино, и будешь как огурчик.

Тони бы рассмеялся, но уснул ещё до того, как машина тронулась и пошла вперёд, увозя его прочь от суда и от Стива, тихо и грустно смотревшего вслед.

***

— Всё обошлось. Правда, Стив, я в порядке. Вот насчёт тебя — другой разговор.

С друзьями есть одна беда: они просто слишком хорошо тебя знают. Стив всегда это понимал, но сейчас Баки топтался опасно близко к самому нежному, уязвимому и незащищённому — и не то чтобы Стиву это было очень по душе.

— На вид ты и вправду получше, — сказал он, неуклюже пытаясь перевести разговор на менее опасную тему. Баки вправду выглядел гораздо веселей: бионический протез, плод трудов вакандских умельцев, был настоящим произведением искусства, а криокамеру за ненадобностью задвинули подальше. — Это было хоть не слишком больно?

— Что, анти-промыватель мозгов? Совсем не больно, — заверил Барнс. — Шури кое-что добавила к творчеству твоего супруга. И не пытайся съехать с темы, приятель, я же вижу, у тебя сердце не на месте.

Стив вздохнул. Да, так и было. Заключив с Россом мировое соглашение, они разъехались кто куда: Наташа, прихватив Брюса, отправилась путешествовать, Ванда и Вижен, так и не отойдя друг от друга ни на шаг, занялись тем же самым, а Тони…

С Тони всё было очень, очень трудно.

— Просто… — Стив попытался сформулировать и не смог, только рукой махнул. — У тебя такое бывало, чтобы кто-то, с кем судьба свела совершенно по-глупому, взял да и стал важнее всех на свете?

Баки отчего-то смутился и быстро глянул по сторонам, точно ожидая увидеть в густой вакандской зелени кого-то знакомого. Стив автоматически глянул следом и вздрогнул: показалось, что в пышном сплетении ветвей и лиан мелькнуло гибкое чёрное тело.

— Случалось, — коротко ответил Баки. — И я не понимаю, Стив. Ты всю жизнь был храбрым даже с перебором, а сейчас что же? Почему ты вообще его отпустил? Не помчался следом, не сказал… ну, главного?

Стив отвёл глаза и стал чертить по земле подобранной веточкой.

— Он мне подарил щит, — произнёс он, наконец. — Что-то невообразимое, собирается из нано-роботов. Я — и нано-роботы, смешно, правда? 

— Ну… 

— Я хочу сказать, я не приспособлен к этому миру, — Стив скрипнул зубами. — И к Тони. Я… он не оттолкнул меня, вытащил, мы будем работать вместе, но я же понимаю, что этот брак всё равно что по принуждению, фикция, только чтобы не пришлось свидетельствовать друг против друга. Он до сих пор на меня обижен, наверное, и есть за что, а я… я только там, в клетке, понял, как сильно…

Он замолчал, продолжая рисовать. Одна линия ложилась на другую, звезда накрывала собой знакомую всему миру букву «А», и каждый новый штрих делал рисунок всё основательней и глубже. 

— Послушай, — сказал Барнс, — поговори с ним. Просто поговори, от этого никто не умрёт, вот правда. Я всё никак не мог понять, почему он решил не выкатывать ту свою штуковину под камеры, это было бы логично: зачитать коды, стереть их из моей головы и зачитать опять. Всё не мог понять, почему твой Старк в последнюю минуту решил иначе, и знаешь, до меня дошло. Может, это и было бы зрелище на миллион. Может, после этого от вас всех отстали бы, даже если бы Росс не выкинул белый флаг, но…

— Но? 

— Тебе было бы больно. За меня и за то, что со мной там творили в ГИДРЕ, и что я сам потом творил, — вздохнул Барнс. — А Старк не хотел — так, может, всё не так мрачно, как ты себе навоображал? Может…

Он замолчал и вздёрнул голову, прислушиваясь. Стив последовал его примеру и поднялся; лица у обоих были тревожные.

— Вертолёт, — констатировал Барнс. — Давай-ка назад, сегодня у нас никаких делегаций с материка не намечалось.

К дворцу они подошли как раз вовремя: небольшая красная стрекоза, блестящая на солнце всеми деталями, уже успела опуститься на пятачок свободного пространства. Дверь отъехала в сторону, пилот спрыгнул наземь, и Стив обнаружил, что уже бежит к нему — неожиданно для себя самого, как никогда в жизни не бегал, понятия не имея, что сделает или скажет в следующую секунду. 

— Привет, Стив.

Старк выглядел неизмеримо лучше, чем в их прошлую встречу: нездоровая бледность ушла, он набрал немного веса и перестал выглядеть так, словно слишком сильный порыв ветра может сшибить его с ног. 

А ещё он улыбался. 

— Тони.

Они смотрели друг на друга, наверное, вечность, и заговорили одновременно. Замолчали, снова попытались — всё с тем же результатом. Потом Стив жестом предложил Тони высказаться, и тот вытащил из-за пазухи хрустящий конверт.

— Документы на развод, — сказал он, и сердце Стива не просто упало, а со звоном разбилось вдребезги. Он так надеялся, что дело кончится иначе, что случится чудо, но лимит их чудес, должно быть, исчерпался, и почему бы могло быть иначе? Тони не ответил на его поцелуй. Тони делал всё, что в человеческих силах, и немного сверх того, чтобы вновь сколотить их команду, изжить старые обиды, сделать Мстителей настоящей семьёй, вычистить скелеты из шкафов, но бывают вещи, которые ты не можешь простить, как ни старайся. — Погоди, Кэп, не делай такое лицо. У меня с собой ещё одна пачка бумаги. Может быть, на неё ты посмотришь по-другому.

Стив шагнул вперёд и протянул руку. 

— Что бы там ни было, хуже документов на развод оно не будет, — сказал он хрипло. 

— Серьёзно? — Тони сощурился. — Абсолютно уверен? На сто процентов? 

Стив кивнул и взял второй конверт. Вспорол его, слыша, как жалобно хрустит рвущаяся бумага, пробежал глазами и замер, не в силах поверить.

— Но... — начал он. — Тони, я…

— Можешь просто его порвать, — быстро сказал Тони, и в его глазах Стив увидел тень той боли, что мучила его самого, всё глубже запуская когти. — Я ничего такого не хотел сказать, и вообще это шутка. Да, шутка, я просто…

Стив вынул из его пальцев первый конверт и медленно, с наслаждением изодрал его в клочья.

— Никаких шуток, — сказал он, чувствуя, как в висках стучит кровь. — Никакого развода — ну разве что ты и вправду жалеешь, что со мной связался.

Тони поднял брови и негромко выругался.

— Если бы жалел, думаешь, прилетел бы сюда? — спросил он. — Документы можно прислать и по почте. 

— Брачный контракт тоже, — возразил Стив, и тоскливое предчувствие несправедливой ужасной разлуки, только что кусавшееся изнутри, испарилось, как и не было. — Особенно тот, что начинается со слов «Я, Тони Старк, без ума от Капитана и приняв на грудь для храбрости, торжественно заявляю: к чёрту все обиды, мы — семья». 

— Ну, один мой знакомый адвокат утверждает, что такие документы недействительны, пока две договаривающиеся стороны не скрепят их поцелуем, — улыбнулся Тони и шагнул навстречу Стиву. — Как думаешь, он прав?

— Думаю, стоит проверить, — сказал Стив и бережно его обнял. В этот раз Тони отозвался на поцелуй не ошеломлённой тишиной, а так, как Стив и мечтать не мог, и потому не было ничего удивительного в том, что белые листки разметало ветром по всей лужайке.

— …Капитан Америка, в свою очередь, обязуется как минимум три раза в неделю будить меня… кхм! Чёрт возьми, Старк!

Т’Чалла возник за спиной Барнса бесшумно, как кот, которым, в некотором смысле, и являлся. 

— Позволь взглянуть? — он пробежал глазами листок и вздохнул. — Они в своём репертуаре. И всё ещё не могут перестать целоваться.

— Стив всё доводит до конца, такой уж характер, — пояснил Барнс и чуточку неуверенно посмотрел на Т’Чаллу. — Скажи-ка, мы тоже будем подписывать что-то в этом роде?

— Нет, — успокоил Т’Чалла. — Только драться в кругу и клясться богам. Никакой юриспруденции.

Барнс вздохнул с облегчением и покосился на лужайку, где под зонтиком вертолётных лопастей упоённо целовались двое. Ветер рвал с земли клочья бумаги, нёс их прочь, расшвыривал, как расшалившийся ребёнок — конфетти. 

— Вот и славно, — пробормотал Барнс. — Вот и правильно. 

— Что-что?

— А то, — серьёзно сказал Барнс, — что в наше время жениться было принято раз и на всю жизнь, вот и Стив такой же.

— Я очень одобряю, — заметил Т’Чалла и, недовольно поглядев на мечущиеся клочки бумаги, с нечеловеческой ловкостью поймал несколько штук. — Давай подберём эту дрянь. Она им точно не пригодится.


End file.
